adaptation
by choupi77
Summary: Rosalie et Jasper Hale... deux personnages si différents d'avant. Adaptation ou comment un départ change la donne.
1. Chapitre 1 trouble

**salut tout le monde voila ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! quelque petite explication: chaque chapitre sera accompagné d'une chanson et le titre sera le nom de la chanson. les ligne en italique sont les paroles des chansons, de plus écoutez la musique en lisant, vous verrez cela rend l'histoire encore plus vivante ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre1 : trouble – coldplay<p>

Il est facile de croire au bonheur même quand on vie dans le chaos. D'une simple action, ou d'un simple sourire le chaos se transforme en bonheur. Je suis là, face au miroir dans cette robe argent dans la chambre d'un autre. Prête à souffler mes bougies et à paraitre heureuse pourtant cette journée n'as pas était merveille pour moi…

**Quelques heures plus tôt **

Je me lève comme tous les matins dans cette chambre mauve. Edward près de moi.

-Bonjour ma belle. Bonne anniversaire.

-Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien se que je pense de cette journée.

-Hum Charlie arrive, on se revoit au lycée, je t'aime.

Il dépose un simple baiser sur mon front et disparait si vite, je soupire. Je hais quand il fait ça. A peine j'eus le temps de faire cette réflexion que mon père frappe et entre dans la chambre :

-Bonne anniversaire ma petite Bella !

-Papa, je suis plus petite. Mais bonjour à toi.

-bonjour ma chérie, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-comme tous les jours, aller au lycée puis me rendre au travaille. On est bien vendredi non ?

- hum hum mais je pensais que tu aurais fait la fête avec les Cullen ou seulement avec Edward.

-Je n'aime pas les fêtes en mon honneur comme toi non ? Fis-je dans un clin d'œil se qui fit rire mon père.

-Comme tu veux. Donc avant que j'oublie ta mère t'a envoyé un paquet et le miens t'attend sur ton bureau. Mais comme tu n'aime pas les cadeaux il n'est pas envelopper donc ça ne compte pas.

Sur ce il quitte ma chambre en riant fière de lui. Je peste contre celui qui a inventé les anniversaires et file sous la douche.

_Oh no, I see  
>A spider web is tangled up with me<em>

Je ne prends pas la peine de déjeuné et sors directement dehors sous la pluie, super ma journée commence bien ! Arrivée au lycée, tous mes amis me sautent dessus en me souhaitant un bonne anniversaire et tout ce qui va avec, décidément je n'aurais pas du venir, au risque de me faire sermonner par Edward. En parlant de lui, je le vois arriver avec sa diabolique sœur.

-Bella, Bella bonne anniversaire ! me dit-elle en m'embrassant les joues.

-Chut ! Déjà que la moitié du lycée le sais, ne va pas donner l'envi aux autres de me le souhaiter !

-Ce que tu peux être rabat joie, mais aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas au lycée.

-A oui et je vais où ?

-Faire une séance de beauté avec nous toutes ! Sourit Alice fière de son idée.

-nous toutes ? Genre toi, moi et Esmée ? Fis-je heureuse de me retrouver avec elles.

-Et Rosalie, me précise mon homme.

-Ah ok. D'un seul coup la perspective de se retrouver avec Rosalie une journée entière me parue moins gaie.

Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Edward monte dans ma voiture non sans m'avoir prise les clés de mes mains. Alice me fait alors signe de monter dans la Volvo d'Edward afin de rentrer chez eux pour passer prendre les autres. Sur le chemin, Alice me raconte alors sa merveilleuse vision de son prochain mariage avec Jasper. Où elle me voit vampire bien sur.

Le programme de la journée était simple. On passait la journée à Seattle, le matin était consacrée à faire les boutiques ensuite on passait par un petit restaurant pour que je mange un morceau, et enfin l'après nous allions nous détendre dans un spa, et enfin rentrer pour ma surprise comme le disait si bien Esmée. Les boutiques furent vraiment agréables car Esmée voulait passer un moment mère-fille. J'aime qu'elle m'appelle sa fille car elle est devenue ma mère de Forks avec le temps.

-Bella, sais-tu pourquoi je voulais ce moment entre nous ?

-Pour me sauver de la tornade Alice ? Tentai-je afin de ne pas montrer mon angoisse.

-Oui en partie mais surtout car je dois te faire part de quelque chose, de très important, elle avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'hésitation. Hier, Alice a eu une vision, elle a vu que les gens de Forks s'interroge sur le fait que Carlisle parait si jeune pour son âge. Et… il est convenu que nous allons partir d'ici quelque mois.

-Ah ! Fis-je très inquiète. Vous partez dans combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore il faut que nous réglions encore certaines affaire, et puis Alice et Edward doivent finir l'année scolaire.

-Oh je vois, alors donc personne ne restera, pas même Edward ? Je veux dire que vous allez me quitter, ça me fera bizarre de ne plus vous voir.

-Alice ne sais pas si tu viens avec nous ou pas. Je voulais te prévenir, que même si on part tu auras de nos nouvelles, Alice sera toujours là pour toi.

-Et Edward n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à avoir peur pourquoi a-t-elle dit Alice et non Edward ? Je devrai discuter de ça avec Alice.

-Oh une robe argent cette couleur te va à ravir, va l'essayer veux-tu ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Je me sens vraiment mal, mais je me donne une contenance. Alors je file droit devant une cabine d'essayage, enfiler cette robe. Lorsque je sors je vois Esmée et Alice discutant à voix basse et Rosalie arrive près de moi.

-Même si ça me coute de te le dire, tu es ravissante dans cette robe, Esmée a bon gout.

-Merci, fis-je un peu surprise de ce compliment. Alors comme ça vous partez bientôt.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment Bella et je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour parler de ça avec toi. Mais plus tard tu auras tes réponses, parole Halienne. Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire et part sans un regard pour sa famille. Bizarre vraiment bizarre.

Je ne dis plus rien de la matinée trop occupée par mes pensés. Arrivée dans le restaurant, je me dirige vers les toilettes. Alors que je me lave les mains, je ne vois pas Rosalie me fixant à travers le miroir.

-Maintenant que je suis sur que personne ne nous entends, je peux répondre à tes questions, sa voix claque dans le silence et je me retourne face à elle.

-Pourquoi partez-vous ? Je sais que Carlisle fait dix ans de moins que son âge officiel, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Esmée n'aurait pas dut t'en parler, mais tu dois savoir car tu es concernée, elle me regarde et me fait un sourire d'excuse.

-la vrai raison est Jasper. Tu le sais, il a dut mal à te résister elle me fait un clin d'œil et je vois une femme sortir des toilettes. Et dans peut de temps il va craquer, alors donc on préfère partir avant que ça ne tourne au drame familiale.

-Comme toujours je cause les problèmes ! Je ne plaisante pas et Rosalie l'a bien compris mais ne fait aucune remarque.

-Tu dois comprendre que rien n'est plus important que mon frère Jasper. Et lorsqu'il te fera sa déclaration Edward va devenir fou, et notre famille va se déchirer.

Je vois alors la femme qui nous écoute discrètement, je fais un clin d'œil à Rosalie et enchaine :

-Si vous voulez mieux entendre ne vous gênez pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une conversation privée hein ! La femme me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts et sort non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à Rosalie.

-Je pourrai presque t'apprécier si tu étais vampire ! Donc, lorsque Jasper ne se contrôlera plus Edward va se jeter sur lui et probablement ils se livreront à une lutte pour ton sang. Donc on partira avant que cela n'arrive.

-Sans moi, répondis-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

-Sans toi, précise-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, mais tu n'es pas faite pour Edward pas en tant qu'humaine. Car tu reste une poupée de porcelaine dans une famille d'éléphants.

Cette métaphore me fait rire malgré moi, seulement très vite la situation me revient comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

-Pourquoi ne pas me transformer ? Si je ne suis pas faite pour Edward en tant qu'humaine transformez-moi en vampire !

-Je ne devrais pas te dire ça car Edward ne le sais pas non plus seuls Jasper, Alice, Esmée et moi-même savons cette révélation. Au risque qu'elle te face mal, voir même qu'elle te détruise tu veux l'entendre ?

J'acquiesce de la tête incapable de parler.

-Edward n'est pas ton âme sœur. Il ne le sera jamais.

Je la regarde, ébahie devant cette révélation. Je ne suis pas triste car au fond de moi je le savais mais l'entendre à haute voix me surprend. Je ne pleurs pas, je ne contredis même pas Rosalie car elle a raison, je le sais.

-Bien maintenant que toutes tes questions sont posées, on peut y retourner ? Car aux vus des bruits de ton estomac tu as faim. Je te laisse seule pour te reprendre, au faite ne parle de ça à personne, même pas à Alice c'est notre secret en quelque sorte.

Je lui souris.

-Oh Rosalie ! Elle se retourne. Moi aussi je pourrais t'apprécier si tu n'étais pas si froide envers moi. Elle me sourit à son tour. Et sans que je sache pourquoi elle me prend dans ses bras un quart de seconde avant de repartir vers la table.

_And I lost my head  
>the thought of all the stupid things I've said<em>

Je ne suis pas l'âme sœur d'Edward, ça je le savais. Mais pourquoi Rosalie me l'a-t-elle dit ? Je ne comprends rien à cette fille. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je vois deux larmes au bord des yeux, alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras, car je pleure sans m'en rendre compte. Je souffle et sors des toilettes pour rejoindre ma famille, pour le temps qu'il me reste. J'ai promis de ne pas en parler alors je ferais comme si rien n'était.

Je me surprends à plaisanter avec Rosalie pendant le repas.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de beauté quand une idée me traverse la tête.

-Mais, comment faites-vous pour les massages ? Votre peau est ultra dure ! Les masseuses ne pourront jamais vous masser !

-Bella, on ne va pas dans un centre quelque-contre, c'est un centre spéciale nous, sourit Alice. Décidemment cette vampire pense à tout.

Arrivées au centre de soins, Alice parle à l'hôtesse lui informant qu'elle veut 3 séances spéciales peau dur et une normal. L'hôtesse sourit elle nous fait signe d'aller nous changer. On nous informe que les séances sont prévus pour 2 personnes, Alice se met avec moi. Décidemment j'aurais le droit à une tête à tête avec toutes les femmes Cullen aujourd'hui. Je rentre dans la cabine de massage décidée à oublier toutes les choses qui me tracasse !

_So I turn to run  
>The thought of all the stupid things I've done<em>

-Dis Alice raconte moi des choses amusantes sur ta famille, je la supplie du regard voyant qu'elle hésite

-Et bien, un jour lors d'une dispute avec Tanya, la fille Denali, celle-ci m'a traité de « péripatéticienne » et Emmett sort sur de lui « bah non Alice elle ne fait pas de pain », se qui a déclenché l'hilarité de tout le monde dans la maison.

Je me mets à rire comme une folle alors qu'elle enchaine,

-Et un jour Jasper et Edward se batte pour savoir qui va manger le puma à 300 mètres de nous, ils n'ont pas pu finir leur débat que Rosalie l'avait déjà vidé ! Alice Rigole de ce souvenir. Et toi raconte moi des choses de ta vie d'avant Forks.

-Tu sais que ma mère m'a forcé à faire de la danse, du classique en plus ! Et lors d'une de nos représentation je me suis emmêlée les pieds et je suis tombée sur une fille faisant l'effet domino, souris-je en enchainant, le pire c'est que j'ai encore la vidéo chez ma mère !

Alice rigole puis soudain redevient sérieuse.

-Je sais que Rosalie t'a parlé, je sais toute la conversation. Tu dois savoir que malgré sa tu resteras ma meilleure amie et que même si je te transforme pas, tu fais parti intégrante de la famille, on ne t'abandonnera pas. Jamais.

Je me mets à pleurer et Alice fait signe aux masseuses de sortir. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me fredonne le refrain de trouble

-_And I never meant to cause you trouble__  
><em>_And I never meant to do you wrong__  
><em>_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble__  
><em>_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

Je sais qu'Alice m'aime, comme on aime une sœur. Je m'essuie les yeux et Alice appelle les masseuses.

-Oh Bella, vu que l'on est entre sœur, parlons de beau goss.

-Hum Alice depuis quand tu utilises le terme « beau goss » ?

-Je suis jeune moi, et moderne contrairement aux autres, elle me tire la langue et j'enchaine.

-Je suis sous le charme de ce gars là, tu sais Di caprio !

-Hum lui il est à croquer ! et crois moi je sais se que je dis ! et il est sublime dans Titanic.

-Oui les film tragique sont les plus beaux, comme les histoires tragiques sont les plus belles.

-De plus Rose et Jack sont totalement contraire se qui ne les empêche pas de s'aimer. L'amour est tellement mystérieux.

La conversation continue quelques minutes jusqu'à se que je m'endorme.

Et me voila devant ce miroir à repenser à cette journée tellement dure pour moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que cette journée sera la dernière en compagnie de toutes les femmes Cullen. Je remets quelques mèches en places quand on frappe à la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un sens ultra développé pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'Emmett.

-Entre Emmett.

-Belli-Bella, t'es prête ? demande Emmett en souriant.

-Heu oui j'arrive, je commence à sortir de la chambre d'Edward quand il me retient par le poigné.

-Viens là, petite catastrophe, viens faire un câlin à tonton Emmett.

Décidemment cette journée est très étrange. Je me détache de lui prête à descendre dans le salon.

-Bella, enfin prête ! Carlisle sourit, tu es vraiment ravissante dans cette robe.

-C'est moi qui l'ai choisie, dit Esmée fière d'elle.

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! saute gaiement Alice.

-Arf, obligé ? dis-je me cachant derrière Edward.

-Bella tu sais que je t'aime mais j'ai tellement peur d'Alice contrariée que je ne te laisse pas fuir ni te cacher derrière moi.

Sale traite pensais-je !

Il y avait énormément de cadeaux, je pouvais en apercevoir aux moins 20 ! ils sont fous ces Cullen, mais je les aime !

-Tiens commence par celui-là c'est de la part d'Emmett. Celui-ci bombe fièrement le torse comme un coq.

J'ouvre le paquet et trouve une clé, heiiiiiiiiiin ?

-Heu, merci ! fis-je un peu surprise ! j'entend Jasper rire face à ma surprise.

-Bah ouais vient dehors poulette tu va voir !

Si ma mâchoire pouvait tomber elle tomberait là maintenant ! Emmett, celui que je considère comme mon grand frère, m'a acheté une voiture, une Audi 3 bleu métallique. Je lui sotte littéralement dessus, tellement heureuse de ce cadeau. Les autres s'enchainent, j'ai le droit à tout : un séjour pour 3 pour Paris, une place pour Oxford, une garde robe complète, un nouvel ordinateur et j'en passe.

Il ne reste que deux cadeaux, celui d'Edward et celui d'Alice. Elle me donne celui d'Edward. Je l'ouvre impatiente de découvrir mon présent. J'y vois un bracelet avec plusieurs pendentifs. Je regarde Edward surprise.

-La note de musique c'est pour moi, le tube de rouge à lèvre pour Rosalie, le cœur pour Esmée, la goutte de sang pour Jasper, un nuage pour Carlisle, un escarpin pour Alice, la manette de jeu évidement pour Emmett et le rubis il est à ton image.

-Merci, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, vous avez décidé de me faire pleurer ce soir.

-Il reste un cadeau, ouvre-le c'est le dernier promis.

Je regarde ce cadeau puis décide à l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur de la boite se trouve une paire de boucle d'oreille, je regarde de plus près et je vois le blason des Cullen je saute au cou d'Alice en pleurs. Je remercie encore une fois tout le monde.

La fête est bientôt terminée lorsque je vois Alice les yeux dans le vague, oh encore une vision du futur je me demande de quoi il s'agit. Je décide de monter afin d'aller me rafraichir et avoir un petit moment humain quand, je ne sait comment, je loupe la dernière marche et dégringole les escaliers. Une fois la chute terminée je sens une douleur qui me déchire la tête, je passe ma main, et je vois du sang, oh non c'est pas vrai !

-Jasper, non ! tu peux résister regarde moi, regarde moi Jasper ! Rosalie

-Bella, cours ! me hurle Carlisle qui essaye de retenir Jasper.

J'essaye de me relever, quand je vois la clé de ma nouvelle voiture. Un dernier regard et me voila dehors au volant de mon audi. Voila comment je peux gâcher une magnifique soirée.

_Oh no I see  
>A spider web and it's me in the middle<br>So I twist and turn  
>Here am I in my little bubble<em>

Edward me rejoint quelque heure après le drame.

-Je peux entrer Bella ? j'acquiesce et il ouvre la fenêtre en grand. Je ne parle pas la tête baissé attendant ses mots qui me briseront. Bella, comment t'expliquer. La vision d'Alice n'était pas ta chute, car crois moi je t'aurai rattrapé avant que tu te blesses. Sa vision me concernait, et

-Je sais Edward, je savais que vous alliez bientôt partir, me laissant. Cette journée, toutes les femmes Cullen m'ont parlé même Rosalie de votre futur départ, du drame qui va déchirer votre famille. Tout ça Alice l'a vu. Et la meilleure tu la connais ? je suis pas ton âme sœur ! on est pas fait pour être ensemble !

-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime mais …

-Mais Alice a vu ton âme sœur et tu pars à sa recherche n'est-ce pas ? mais vas-y Edward part laisse moi. Je veux ton bonheur même si sa signifie être loin de toi !

-Bella, je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi Edward, moi aussi !

Je le regard dans les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il m'embrasse sur le front, et murmure « adieu ».

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble  
>And I never meant to do you wrong<br>And I, well if I ever caused you trouble  
>Although I never meant to do you harm<em>

Il est parti, me laissant seule, toute seule.

_They spun a web for me_

_They spun a web for me_

_They spun a web for me_

* * *

><p><strong>et voila j espère que vous avez aimé! je vous souhaite une bonne journée <strong>

**votre dévouée Choupi xoxo**


	2. chapitre 2 it's not over

**Salut! Je remercie pyreneprincesse, tia 63, aelita48, squishy05 ainsi que christou57 d'avoir mis ma fiction en alerte **

**Je remercie également belladu57 d'avoir mis ma fiction en favorie ça me touche vraiment ! **

**Les réponses aux reviews : **

**cs85 : la suite arrive maintenant **

**NYsarahNY : merci je n'étais pas très sur de mon début, la suite est là **

**Belladu57 : merci, je m'active pour la suite !**

**aelita48: arf dommage que ce n'est pas à ton gout, j'aurai essayé ;)**

**allez je vous laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : it's not over - Secondhand Serenade<p>

Je me lève tant bien que mal, étourdie. Je regarde autour de moi, où est Edward ? Je ferme les yeux et tous les souvenirs me reviennent, inéluctablement j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je l'ai perdu. Je les ai perdus hier soir.

_My tears run down like razorblades  
>And now, I'm not the one to blame<em>

Je soupire, devant mon miroir j'ai vraiment une tête à faire peur. Je me décide à prendre une douche chaude et bien longue. J'enfile un vieux survêtement, pour me poster devant la télévision tel une épave. Voilà à quoi je ressemble, une épave.

**Quelques mois plus tard**

Je n'ai revu aucun Cullen depuis mon anniversaire, et je ne m'en plains pas. On est mercredi et comme tous les mercredi je me rend au stade faire quelques kilomètres me détendre. Je branche mon Ipod et mets les écouteurs dans mes oreilles la musique à fond.

Je n'ai pas versé une seule larme depuis son départ, pardon leur départ. Je porte toujours les boucles d'oreille offertes par Alice, et le bracelet contenant les symboles de mes vampires. L'Ipod est un cadeau de Rosalie, ainsi que les équipements qui vont avec. Je ne m'autorise à penser au Cullen seulement lorsque je cours, j'évacue ainsi ma rage. J'aimerai croire que je ne les aime pas. Ils me manquent tous. Même Jasper me manque tient ! je voudrais rien qu'une fois qu'Emmett me surprenne comme il en a l'habitude. Me surprendre par derrière et me toucher l'épaule pour que je hurle, même ça me manque. Ça me manque autant que …

-Haaaaa ! hurlai-je effrayée

-Du calme Bella c'est moi, Mike.

L'imbécile je vous jure !

-Tu voulais quoi à part me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Bougonnai-je

-Hé bien je me disais comme Cullen est plus là, je voulais savoir si ça te dirai qu'on sorte un soir toi et moi ?

Je dois répondre quoi là au juste ? que c'est pas un simple humain qui pourra remplacer une bande de vampire, non biensur que non sinon on appellerai l'asile. Mayday mayday trouvons une réponse.

-Hum je ne pense pas non. Désolé Mike mais tu vois Edward ( aïe ça fait mal de dire son prénom ) et trop présent encore.

-Mais Bella ça fait 5 mois maintenant ! il est parti il reviendra pas !

-Ca je le sais merci ! mais tu sais quoi Mike toi et toute ta bande vous pouvais aller vous faire foutre, j'en ai marre de vous voir pailler sur les Cullen, depuis qu'ils sont partis je suis une vrai loque humaine et vous ça vous réjouit de me voir dans cette état là ! alors cassez vous toi et les autres venez plus m'adresser la parole, plus jamais c'est clair ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je me remets à courir. Crétin d'humain. Stupide vampire roux !

_It's you ' or is it me?_

Malgré que j'ai une superbe voiture je rentre souvent à pied après mon entrainement. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je trouve un papier près du téléphone

**« Bella, il faut que l'on parle se soir. Ton état, m'inquiète je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec le docteur Forman, un spécialiste du poids. Ce soir on se fait un petit restaurant, rejoins moi pour 19h30 au grill bisous ma fille »**

Pourquoi mon père s'inquiète-t-il autant ? Bon ok j'ai perdu quelque kilo, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais maigrir, mon corps n'accepte plus la nourriture, ça me dégoute, comme je reste du monde. Le rendez-vous approche, je prends mes clés et sors sous la pluie. Depuis qu'ils sont partis il n'y a pas eu un jour de soleil où alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. 1 heure voila une heure que le médecin me menace de m'enfermer pour que je mange. Comment lui expliquer que la nourriture me dégoute ? il y a tant de chose tellement dur que je ne peux pas expliquer, tant de rêve qui me détruise. Et ces larmes qui ne veulent pas tomber, je me sentirais mieux si je pleurerais. Quoi que je me sentirai mieux le jour où ils reviendront, les Cullen. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à eux, tous mes souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Je regarde mon bracelet et soupire, pff pourquoi que je le garde au juste ? à oui car j'aime trop les Cullen pour les oublier.

Je suis à table avec Charlie qui me fait la conversation, ce qu'il fait régulièrement depuis qu'ils sont partis et je me contente de répondre par oui ou par non.

-Maintenant y'en à marre Bella !

-Char… papa, je vais bien !

-Vraiment alors tu as vraiment couché avec un babouin ?

-Hein ?

-Je viens de te poser la question et tu m'as répondu oui. Je sais Bella que c'est dur sans eux. Mais Carlisle a trouvé un poste dans une meilleure ville, au Canada. Et de plus tu m'as dit toi-même qu'Edward ne t'aimais plus, qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi.

-Je… papa, ne parle pas d'Edward, ce n'est pas Edward qui me manque tant que ça. Mais plutôt Esmée, Emmett, Alice. Surtout Alice. Esmée, me considérait comme sa fille papa. Pour moi Esmée était ma mère de Forks, elle me manque si tu savais comme c'est dur de ne plus la voir le week-end. Et pourtant je fais tout pour ne pas ressentir ce manque, je fais du sport. Moi Bella Swan fais du sport, et même si ça fait 5 mois je ne peux pas me faire à leur absence, je ne veux pas me dire qu'ils ne reviendront pas, je baisse la tête face à cette révélation.

-Et si, même si ça me coûte de te dire ça, si tu allais finir tes études chez ta mère. Tu pourrais revenir après. Tu sais il y a une université pas loin d'ici.

-Papa, je ne veux pas partir, et s'ils reviennent ?

-Et s'ils ne reviennent pas justement ? tu vas passer ta vie à les attendre, et ça va te détruire ma chérie.

Je vois Charlie les larmes aux yeux. Je passe ma main sur sa joue pour le réconforter. Mais oui Charlie je vais passer ma vie à les attendre, quitte à mourir dans la peine. De toute façon sans eux je suis déjà morte. Je ne vaux rien sans eux.

_And all the words we'd never say  
>Come out and now we're all ashamed<em>

-Papa, je vais rentrer demain j'ai cour, donc je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit.

-Bella se soir je suis de garde alors je vais pas rentrer, mais si tu as un problème appelles moi.

-Pas de soucis !

Je monte dans ma voiture, quand j'aperçois Rosalie qui me regarde de l'autre côté de la rue. Je cligne des yeux mais elle a disparue. Je devrais consulter un psy, voir appeler l'asile directement.

Toute la nuit je n'ai fait que de rêver de Rosalie et de notre dernière conversation. Et sans cesse elle me répétait que je n'étais pas l'âme sœur d'Edward, que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour eux. Mais au bout de la nuit je me suis sentie apaisée. Je n'ai plus rêvé de rien je me suis laissée aller dans un sommeil protecteur. Au matin j'ai toujours cette tête de zombie, mais je m'en contre fiche. Pendant que je trifouille dans mes céréales, je revois le moment où j'ai cru avoir croisé Rosalie. Je suis sure qu'elle était là je n'ai pas rêvé. Ils me rendront folle à force. Je lave mon bol puis me mets en route pour le lycée.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Je suis en math et j'essaye désespérément de comprendre l'exercice, quand je me souviens que l'on est lundi et qu'aujourd'hui cela fait 5 mois jours pour jours qu'ils m'ont laissé. Et m*rde je n'avais plus pensé à eux depuis jeudi matin. Je sors de mes réflexions quand j'entend une conversation entre Jessica et Angela :

-Alors c'est vrai, ils sont de retour ? demande Angela

-Non, pas vraiment Pauline Hernandez, tu sais la fille de la laverie, elle aurait aperçu la blonde là, hum tu sais superbe, refaite de partout.

-Oh oui elle, et toujours aucune nouvelle des autres ? interroge à nouveau Angela en me scrutant.

-Bah non, elle ne serait pas dans cette état sinon, conclu Jessica.

Alors comme ça Rosalie était restée ? Emmett aussi je pense. Mais pourquoi ? On ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'apprécie. Tout cela me donne mal à la tête.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?_

Sans comprendre d'où me vient cette rage je me lève de ma chaise, range mes affaires et me dirige vers la porte.

-Mademoiselle Swan si vous quittez cette salle je …

-Vous allez quoi ? me coller, me faire renvoyer ? je m'en contre fiche totalement ! car là j'ai une affaire à régler. Une chose bien plus importe que ces exercices débiles.

Je claque la porte dans un sourire fière de mon effet. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser au conséquence là maintenant je dois me rendre chez les Cullen !

Sur le long de la route je peste, je m'énerve toute seule, je me fais des scénarios, mes surtout je me donne du courage. Garée devant la maison je souffle puis je sors rapidement et sonne à la porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois là vraiment je m'énerve et j'hurle en frappant contre la porte

-JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA ROSALIE ! OUVRE MOI CETTE SATANEE PORTE SINON JE LA DEFONCE !

Je me sens vraiment ridicule mais je m'enfou.

-ROSALIE HALE, JE RIGOLE PAS ! JE TE JURE QUE

-Que quoi ? me sourit la belle blonde.

-Que tu m'énerves !

-Toi aussi Bella, tu m'as manqué ! mais entre fait comme chez toi.

_We had the chance to make it  
>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over<em>

Je m'assois sur le canapé attendant qu'elle me rejoigne. Comme ce salon m'avait manqué. Elle s'assoie et ne dit rien. Je la regarde dans les yeux jouant nerveusement avec mon bracelet.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! elle a murmuré la phrase comme honteuse de cette révélation

-Hum, de quoi ? elle regarde mon bracelet. Oh ça, je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Sincèrement je pense que ce bracelet fait parti de moi.

-Non pourquoi avoir gardé les pendentifs, tu aurais pu les enlevés, et garder seulement Alice, ou Edward. Son nom sonnait comme du poison dans sa bouche.

-Un problème avec lui ? demandai-je vraiment curieuse.

-Hum problème de famille je t'en avais parlé, il y a 5 mois maintenant, me dit-elle un sourire d'excuse. Mais dis-moi tu n'as pas cour toi ?

Je rougis de mon comportement.

-Disons que j'ai du sortir sous la colère, après avoir entendu une conversation entre Jessica et Angela.

_I wish that I could take it back  
>But it's over<em>

-Bella, tu devrais partir et rentrer chez toi. Car tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Mais je…

-Tu dois avoir des tas de questions mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je répondrais à tes questions mais pas pour le moment. Parole Halienne, je ne mens jamais.

Je me lève comme vidée, elle ne veut pas de moi ici. Je ne fais plus partie de leur vie, de leur famille. Je me retourne avant de franchir la porte et enlève mes boucles d'oreilles.

-Tiens Rosalie, tu donneras ça à Alice, car je suis pas une Cullen hein ! je ne devrais pas être là hein !

-Bella !

-Non Rosalie, tiens. Ne te tracasse pas à me surveiller, je vais très bien. C'est pas comme si je me sentais abandonnée. Bonne journée Rosalie.

Je claque la porte et remonte dans ma voiture. Je repars chez moi complètement ébahie, je m'allonge sur mon lit complètement perdue.

_I lose myself in all these fights  
>I lose my sense in wrong or right<br>I cry, I cry_

Est-ce bien ou mal de pleurer là maintenant, je sens mes larmes couler et ça me soulage tellement. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, définitivement je me sens abandonnée, seule. Je pleure depuis plusieurs heures, me vidant de toutes mes peines. Toute la rage accumulée disparait, comme ma tristesse qui augmente. Je suis vraiment un boulet. Je me roule en boule et met la couverture sur moi, je ne veux pas sortir de mon lit. Charlie rentre, et je suppose est déjà au courant de mon comportement en classe de math. Mais là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à essayer de limiter les dégâts.

-Bella, j'ai eu un appel du lycée, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Tu dois le savoir non ? si le lycée t'a appelé t'es forcément au courant ! Mon ton était très cynique.

-N'emplois pas ce ton avec moi, Bella. Je ne dis pas que tu as une vie facile en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison de te comporter comme ça avec moi. Ni de te comporter comme ça tout court. Expliques moi les raisons de ta colère.

-Tu as déjà ressenti l'abandon d'une famille entière ? il ne répond pas me laissant vider mon sac. Je faisais partie de cette famille, j'étais une Cullen dans mon cœur, sans vouloir te faire du mal papa. Je me sentais si bien dans la grande villa. Alice était comme ma sœur, tient le jour de mon anniversaire Esmée m'a prise seule en prétextant vouloir d'un moment mère-fille. J'aime Esmée autant que Maman. J'aime Carlisle autant que toi. Mais pourtant je les déteste. Surtout Edward, oui surtout lui.

-Je ne savais pas que tu leur en voulais ! je me disais que tu étais simplement triste d'avoir perdu ton premier amour.

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_

-Non je ne suis pas triste, je suis dévastée.

-Mais alors pourquoi cette colère en classe ?

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre Jessica et Angéla sur les Cullen. Jess a dit qu'ils étaient de retour. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, une montée de rage m'est parvenu d'où cette empressement de sortir de la classe.

-Oh je vois. Tu y es allé n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, mais y'avait que Rosalie, la blonde. Précisai-je devais son froncement de sourcil.

-Au vue des larmes sur tes joues, ça s'est mal passé, mais comme toujours tu ne souhaites pas en parler, conclue mon père en me caressant les cheveux.

-Papa, il y'a tellement de chose que j'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer.

-Je sais Bella qu'ils ne sont pas normal, mais ils te sont vitale tu ne peux pas le nier.

Mon père me laisse avec cette phrase, et moi je m'engouffre dans mon chagrin, qui augmente.

_I just wanna crawl into my bed_

Je suis réveillée par le jour. Mon dieu, quel heure est-il ? 9heure ! bravo Bella, en plus d'avoir une heure de retenu samedi matin, tu loupes une journée de court. Je soupire, vraiment lassée par mon monologue quasi-quotidien.

Un mot est accroché à la porte de ma chambre.

**« Bella ma chérie,**

**Vue la nuit que tu as passé, j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer. Profites-en pour faire le point avec les Cullen. Ou va à la Push, voir Jacob te fera beaucoup de bien je pense. J'ai appelé le proviseur pour t'excuser de ton comportement prétextant un conflit familial, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. **

**Reposes toi Bella, tu en as besoin. »**

Mon père toujours aussi avenant, ces derniers temps il est vraiment attentionné avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui je veux juste me reposer, et faire le point comme me l'a dit Charlie. Je vais aussi en profiter pour répondre au mail reçu.

Je survole ceux de ma mère en lui répondant :

**« toi aussi tu me manque, les cours se passent bien. Rien de nouveaux depuis la semaine dernière, embrasse Phil, je t'aime »**

Mais mon attention est retenue par un e-mail d'Angéla :

« ** Bella,**

**Je sais que l'on a merdé avec Jess, mais pourquoi tu nous as reniés de ta vie, on aurait pu te soutenir. Tu me manque Bella, finalement tu es plus heureuse quand les Cullen sont là. »**

**« Angéla,**

**Ce n'est rien j'ai juste été surprise de les savoir en ville. Surtout Rosalie, je ne supporte plus les adolescents rien contre toi rassure toi. Maintenant évitez de parler d'eux devant moi ça serai sympa, bise. »**

Réponse simple et froide. Voila comment je me comporte avec eux depuis 5 mois. Je branche ma musique pour survoler quelques sites internet. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envi de me remonter. Demain peut être j'aurai la force de me battre.

_And throw away the life I led  
>But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die<em>

J'étais plongée dans ma contemplation de site d'achat un ligne quand un coup dans la porte me fait sursauter.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? hurle un homme derrière la porte.

-Oui, oui j'arrive. C'est bon, je traine des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir l'immense Jacob Black là devant moi sous la pluie.

-Jack ! Souris-je. Entre tu vas attraper froid !

-Bella, regardes-toi. Tu es squelettique ! Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas vu ? 5 mois. Bella, va falloir te reprendre, tu le sais que c'est pas en devenant un squelette pour halloween qu'ils vont revenir.

Je ris face à sa réflexion, Jack utilise les mêmes expressions qu'Emmett.

-Charlie m'a appelé à la rescousse. Donc je vais jouer le rôle du thérapeute. Alors mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi êtes-vous dans cette état ?

Je souris malgré moi

-Hé bien docteur déjà vous voir les cheveux coupés, me rend toute chose. Quelle est la raison de ce changement.

Il redevient sérieux

-Tu sais garder un secret ? bien sur que si, puisque tu trainais avec les Cullen. Jack faisait les questions et les réponses, si seulement tout le monde pouvais faire ça !

-Donc tu vas m'apprendre qu'après des vampires j'ai le droit aux loups garou non ?

-Que… comment ? les Cullen je suppose !

Hein ? je rigolais moi. Alors après les vampires je vais me farcir un loups garou ! Super.

-Jack, je rigolais. Mais tu sais je pense que quand on traine avec des vampires on peut bien surmonter de côtoyer un loup garou non ? je souris pour le rassurer.

-Donc mademoiselle Swan, si vous me parliez de vos petits problèmes de cœur ?

-Ouais, s'tu veux !

Je lui raconte tout mon histoire avec Edward, l'attaque de James. Je lui fredonne ma berceuse. Je lui explique pourquoi je n'allais plus à la Push, comment Alice m'obligeait à faire les boutiques. Et enfin je lui raconte la séparation.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
>We had the chance to make it<br>Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
>I wish that I could take it back<em>

-Dis-moi Bella, à quoi correspondent les trucs sur ton bracelet ?

-Oh et bien deviennes, si trouve une bonne réponse je mange une part de pizza.

-Oh déjà je sais que c'est sur les Cullen. Alors donc je présume que chaque objet et une personne. Alors une note de musique ? une chanson hum …. Je sais c'est Edward !

-Trop fort ! je mange un morceau de pizza attendant qu'il trouve autre chose. Il ne trouvera jamais !

-les autres aucune idée ! tu m'expliques ?

-Non, fis-je taquine j'ai assez parlé d'eux pour la journée voir pour la semaine. Faisons autre chose.

-Hum Bella je vais devoir y aller. Tu sais la Push et tout. Mais je reviendrai, bientôt, me promit-il.

Il m'embrasse sur le front comme Edward lorsqu'il est parti et je ressens un énorme vide.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>Don't say this won't last forever<em>

Jacob n'est pas revenu depuis mardi. Je suis donc là à mon heure de colle, me demandant qui a crée les math, afin que je puisse le maudire. Je souris malgré moi à ma bêtise, sourire qui n'échappe pas au prof.

-Quelque chose de drôle Miss Swan ?

-Non rien monsieur Belleflor

-Retournez donc à vos exercices, il vous en reste 7.

Je soupire en me disant que j'aurai besoin de cour de rattrapage, avec un vampire si possible, ouch ! Parler de vampire me rappelle eux. Ne plus penser à eux, ne plus penser à eux. (note du cerveau, ne plus penser au mot vampire)

We could be, over and over  
>We could be, forever<p>

Je ressorts du lycée mon portable en mains tout en lisant mes e-mails, tient encore un site de rencontre pour ado, allez pour une fois je m'inscris, rien que pour rire un peut.

Je vois Rosalie m'attendant sur le parking, je souffle. Très bien je pense que je n'ai pas le choix !

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
>Don't say this won't last forever<br>You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
>Don't tell me that we will never be together<br>We could be, over and over  
>We could be, forever<em>

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_  
><em>Unless you let it take you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Salut! Voila j'ai travaillé tout le week-end dessus, et je suis assez mitigée, sur le résultat. Que pensez-vous de Rosalie, pourquoi est-elle toute seule ici ? toutes les réponses et bien plus au prochain numéro<strong>

**Votre dévouée Choupi, xoxo **


	3. chapitre 3: say all i need

**Réponse au review : **

**Aelita48 : bah justement, c'est prévu maintenant la part de joie. Merci ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma façon d'écrire te plait. **

**Cs85 : oui et grâce à une fiction je me suis mise à aimer Rosalie, et puis j'aime faire des choses différentes !**

**Squishy05 : ouais je suis sadique :D **

Chapitre 3 : say (all i need) On republic

Je vois Rosalie m'attendant sur le parking, je souffle. Très bien je pense que je n'ai pas le choix !

-Bella, j'ai appris pour ton heure de colle, je suis désolée !

-c'est rien Rosalie. Tu es venu me parler simplement de ça ?

-Non. Je pense que l'on doit avoir une conversation, montes dans la voiture il commence à pleuvoir.

-Où sont les autres Rosalie ? je décide à crever l'abcès

-Les Cullen sont partis il y'a bien longtemps, Bella. Après ton anniversaire il y'a eu une violente dispute, Edward était devenu fou de rage contre Jasper. Et Jasper comme toujours se blâmait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Tout le monde à pris le parti d'Edward, même Alice. C'était les Hale contre les Cullen comme toujours.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si votre famille ce déchire. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

-Non Bella, ce que tu ignores c'est que déjà avant ton anniversaire, notre famille allait mal. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. Déjà Edward et moi ne nous parlions plus depuis plusieurs semaines, je le trouvais trop possessif envers toi. Tu sais Bella, même si on est pas amie j'ai toujours pris ta défense, encore plus qu'Alice, me sourit-elle

-Oh, j'ai toujours cru que tu m'en voulais de rentrer dans ta famille, tu me l'as fait comprendre lors du problème avec James. Tu sais, je sais très bien que je suis, j'étais une intruse dans la famille.

-Ne dis pas ça voyons. Mais laisses-moi t'expliquer la suite : donc après ton anniversaire, Edward est parti chasser un peu, histoire de se calmer. Pendant ce temps là, Alice a fait part à toute la famille de sa vision. Mais Edward a tout entendu, il est devenu fou et il s'est jeter sur Jasper encore une fois. Emmett a était obliger de les séparer. Toute la famille en voulait à Jasper sauf moi, une fois qu'Edward est revenu à la raison on a procédé à un vote.

-Un vote ?

-Oui pour décider si nous allions partir avec ou sans toi.

-Je connais l'issue de ce vote merci, répondis-je amer.

-Je ne pense pas, Bella. Mais avant de te dire ce qu'il en a été, dis-moi ce que tu crois.

-Je crois que vous vouliez tous partir sauf Alice et Emmett. Du moins j'espère qu'eux ne voulaient pas partir sans moi.

-Alice et Emmett voulaient partir.

_Do you know where your heart is?  
>Do you think you can find it?<em>

-Il n'y a que moi et que… non seulement moi qui voulait rester, reprit-elle désolée. Mais tous contre moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Seule comment j'aurai pu prendre ta défense et leur faire comprendre que malgré tout tu fais parti de notre famille Bella ? On est donc parti quelques temps chez les Denali, nos cousines. Puis tu sais, l'humeur générale n'est pas au beau fixe. J'ai eu ma première grosse dispute avec Emmett, ce qui a impliqué vitre cassée, porte démolie, meubles détruits et j'en passe.

Rosalie continua de me parler de sa dispute avec Emmett, de même que celle avec Carlisle et Esmée.

-Le plus drôle c'est lorsque Esmée m'a hurlé dessus : Rosalie Lilian Hale, je t'interdis formellement d'insulter ton frère Edward. Car faut bien le préciser, Edward c'est le chouchou de papa et maman. Alors quand MONSIEUR dit on doit exécuter. Bref moi j'étais pas d'accord pour ne pas retourner à Forks.

-Dis-moi Rosalie, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

-1 mois environ. Tu sais à part les Cullen, je n'ai personne. Je n'aime pas les Denali et encore moins les Volturi. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis revenue ici, mise à part le fait que j'ai été mise à la porte des Denali ?

-Non, je ne vois pas !

-Car le seul soutient qu'il me restait, m'a laissé tomber. Je suis toute seule, Emmett a décidé de rester au près de son frère, Edward c'est le model d'Emmett. Bella, et si on rentrait chez toi ?

J'acquisses en silence et là fait entrer chez mon père. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et tapota la place prêt d'elle. Je fis chauffer un café et pris place. La conversation tourna exclusivement sur ma vie depuis leur départ. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais je me forçais à lui parler. Rosalie était devenu mon seul soutient, ma bouée. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer jusqu'à se que mon père rentre et nous trouve entrain de rire sur une blague de Rosalie concernant Mike

-Tient Bella, te voila de bonne humeur.

-oh mais je vois que nous avons le droit à la présence d'une Cullen. Bonsoir, Rosalie c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur, excusez-moi je dois y aller. Bella on se revoit demain. Bonne soirée.

_Or did you trade it for something,  
>Somewhere better just to have it?<em>

Je sais que c'est mal, mais je recommence à espérer. Espérer une nouvelle vie au près de Rosalie. Car oui après une après midi passée avec elle je commençais à l'apprécier. Et je savais que c'était réciproque.

_POV Rosalie_

Bella. Bella Swan alias l'ex-petite amie de mon ex-frère roux, était devenue ma principale priorité. Je devais absolument la ramener dans notre famille. Pas que je l'apprécie mais notre famille avait sacrément déraillée depuis notre départ.

-Allez Rose avoues que tu l'apprécies !

-Non je faits ça uniquement pour sauver la famille.

-Mouais, et moi je sauve la maman de Bambi tout les soirs.

-Ce que tu peux être…

-Arrogant, mesquin, drôle, cynique, sublime ?

-J'allais dire con. Mais passons, tu as des nouvelles d'Emmett.

-Non Rose, pas depuis que nous sommes revenu ici.

_Do you know where your love is?  
>Do you think that you lost it?<em>

Depuis un mois Jasper et moi étions de retour à Forks. Et comme je l'avais dit à Bella, notre famille était déchirée, et comme toujours les Hale contre les Cullen. Je m'étais mise en tête de ramener Bella transformée au près de la famille pour ramener le calme. Car cette humaine était le pilier de la famille. Mais en faisant ça j'avais perdu Emmett. Je n'avais eu que deux face à face avec Bella, et mon dieu ce qu'elle avait changée. En 5 mois elle avait perdu au moins 10 kg. Elle était si maigre, elle semblait si fatiguée et si triste que j'avais de la peine pour elle. Jasper et moi parlions de cette humaine fragile quand il reçu un appel.

-Emmett, salut mon pote.

-Rosalie est là ? je peux lui parler ?

Je prend le téléphone.

-Hey bébé ça va ? tu me manques si tu savais comme j'aimerai être dans tes bras à cette instant, pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau et te sentir et je ….

-Rose, stop ! je voulais te dire que je te laisse une semaine, une semaine ou soit tu rentre soit toi et moi c'est fini.

_You felt it so strong, but  
>Nothing's turned out how you wanted<em>

Je raccroche le téléphone sous le choque. Jasper qui avait entendu la conversation me prend dans ses bras. Mais là, j'avais besoin d'autre chose.

-Je vais faire un tour Jasper.

-Elle dort, il est 1heure du matin. Même si on est samedi soir, je ne pense pas que Bella soit du genre fêtarde.

-Je vais juste faire un tour, chasser un peu. Je reviens pour midi au plus tard.

Sans attendre sa réponse je cours en direction de la chambre de Bella, sans savoir si elle acceptera que je passe la nuit près d'elle. Un peu de réconfort m'est bénéfique si je ne veux pas devenir folle. Mais avant de la voir je dois chasser. C'est pourquoi je fais un détour vers la forêt laissant la bête au fond de moi s'exprimer.

J'arrive près de la fenêtre de Bella, elle dort. Je monte doucement et la regarde dormir, Edward m'avait dit que regarder les humains dormir étaient passionnant, en regardant Bella dormir je ne pus que le croire. Elle avait l'air si frêle et douce, elle pleurait depuis longtemps quand soudain elle se mit à parler

-Edward, reste non ne part pas. J'ai besoin de toi, pleura Bella endormie

Cette phrase me fend tellement le cœur que je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes.

-Chute Bella, ça va aller tu le retrouveras. Un jour tu deviendras vampire et tu seras une Cullen, ou une Hale ma chérie.

Après cette phrase elle n'as plus pleurais de la nuit, elle soupirait beaucoup et murmurai mon prénom. J'observais la chambre de Bella puis j'eus une envi de regarder les e-mails qu'envoyer Bella à sa mère. Bella lui ment, elle lui raconte combien la vie est normal et sans problème. La phrase « tout va bien maman » revient souvent. A part sa mère Bella ne reçoit plus beaucoup de message, on devrait faire quelque chose. Un ami, un vrai lui fera un bien fou. Une idée germe dans ma tête, je dois rentrer pour en parler avec Jasper.

So, all I need  
>Is the air I breathe<br>And a place to rest  
>My head<p>

Un café à la main, mon père m'observe. Je le sens irrité, voir énervé.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es déjà levée ?

-J'ai bien dormi ! Je pensais courir un peu, tu me sers un café ?

-Bella, il est 6 heures du matin, alors tu restes à la maison, ou tu viens pêcher avec moi.

Rester à la maison ou pêcher ? Je préfère encore la chaleur de ma couette. Je remonte dans ma chambre, après tout j'avais plusieurs e-mails non lu. Ceux de maman étaient tous les mêmes. Mais ils ne retiennent pas mon attention, se fut un autre :

« Bella,

J'ai entendu dire que tu manquais de compagnie, je te propose d'être ce nouvel ami.

Amicalement, Wyatt »

Je ne connais aucun Wyatt ! mais n'ayant rien à faire je décide répondre.

« cher Wyatt,

Je ne vois pas d'où vient cette rumeur, notamment un peu de compagnie ne me dérangera pas du tout. J'attends de tes nouvelles au plus vite.

Sincèrement, Bella »

Finalement, peut être que les humains ne sont pas si stupides que ça !

_I said all I need  
>Is the air I breathe<br>And a place to rest  
>My head<em>

You know when the end is  
>Do you think you can see it?<br>Well, until you get there  
>Go on, go ahead and scream it<br>Just say it

**Voila le 3 e chapitre! Désolé du retard j'étais en oral blanc pendant plusieurs semaines et les contrôles n'ont pas arrangé ….**

**Bref j'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Je cherche désespérément une bêta, donc si vous en connaissez passez moi les noms ! merci !**

**je sais c'est court pour l'attente mais je vous promets qu'avant vendredi prochain vous aurez le chapitre 4, en plus vous saurez beaucoup de secret sur les Cullen! **

**votre dévoué Choupi **


	4. chapitre 4 : welcom to my life

Salut tout le monde, voila comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! je vous promet pas que l'autre viendras avant lundi en 8 car je suis en famille toute la semaine, bisous bisous  
>Chapitre 4 : welcome to my life – simple plan<br>POV Rosalie

Jasper est installé sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. La maison est calme, vide. Pourtant elle m'étouffe, emplit de souvenirs et de secrets inavouables.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<p>

Bien avant que Jasper et Alice arrivent, Edward avait une petite amie vampire. Elle est partie un jour en disant qu'Edward la retrouvera après avoir compris ce qu'est l'amour. Il ne s'en était jamais remis, jusqu'à trouver Bella. Je n'ai jamais hait Bella pour se qu'elle était, je haïssais sa fragilité et sa future peine. Car un jour ou l'autre il allait la trahir, la briser en un millier de morceau. Son cœur allait être broyé pour toujours et peut-être ne serrait jamais recollé. Edward a été stupide, mais surtout égoïste de faire croire à cette pauvre petite humaine qu'il l'aimait. il n'aimait pas Bella, il aimait sa façon de rire comme Lili sa vampire, il adorait la maladresse de Bella et son franc parlé, mais surtout il aimait trop sa famille pour nous enlever Bella qui était comme un dernier cadeau après Noël, celui que l'on espère mais que l'on a pas, et qui nous est offert en dernier. Je n'ai jamais accepté que Bella soit traitée comme notre jouet, elle vaut bien plus.

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

Cette famille n'est pas faite pour Jasper et moi. Oui lui et moi avons menti, trahi, tué mais jamais joué avec Bella, jamais.

-Jasper?  
>-Hum?<br>-Je ne sais plus je veux vraiment revoir la famille !  
>-Et bien c'est trop tard! Corrigea Alice.<p>

-Pas très bavarde Rosalie, notre présence te gène?  
>-Non, pas votre présence juste le fait que vous êtes partis; vous avez laissé Bella seule, désespérée. Vous savez dans l'Etat qu'elle est ? Combien de nuit elle a pleuré votre perte? Vous avez joué avec elle et maintenant que vous avez fini de la trouver drôle, vous la laissée. Vous me dégoutez ! Cracha Jasper.<p>

And no one understands you  
>Do you ever wanna run away?<br>Do you lock yourself in your room?  
>With the radio on turned up so loud<br>That no one hears you screaming

-Jasper ! Depuis quand tu te soucis de Bella? demanda Alice  
>-Depuis que tu es partie avec les autres. Depuis que je suis revenue avec Rosalie et surtout depuis que je corresponds avec Bella depuis 3 mois maintenant. J'ai pu lire la détresse de Bella, la peine dans ses mots. Elle vous aime tellement, elle sera prête à mourir pour ne vous revoir qu'une heure. Esmée pourquoi es-tu si gênée?<br>-Je... commençai Esmée. Je considère Bella comme ma fille, je l'aime autant que j'aime tous mes enfants et la savoir si triste me peine tellement.  
>-Il fallait y penser avant de partir. Pestai-je énervée.<br>-Rosalie ! Calmes-toi, m'ordonna Alice  
>-Toi la manipulatrice de service la ferme. Tu fais du chantage à Esmée depuis des années ! Je vis Alice me regarder, interdite et Esmée me faire signe non de la tête. Il serait peut être temps de crever l'absect Esmée. Avouer à tout le monde la vérité.<br>-Rosalie a raison. Alice me fait chanter grâce à un secret qu'elle a apprit il y a bien des années. J'ai eu un enfant, tout le monde le sait. Mais j'ai appris que mon enfant n'est pas mort comme je l'eus cru. Il a survécu à sa maladie et a eu d'autre enfant. Et j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai trouvé ma ligné, elle descend jusqu'à Bella, je suis une des ancêtres de Bella.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Carlisle ouvra grand la bouche, Alice avait pris un air étrange, Emmett pourtant silencieux siffla de surprise, et Edward car lui aussi était là, derrière Emmett parti en claquant la porte. Et bien voila, un Cullen de parti.

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

-Jasper, tu devrais avoir une conversation avec Alice non? Et toi Rosalie tu devrais parler avec Emmett, vous quatre avez grand besoin de parler, Carlisle avait une voix trop sereine pour être vrai.

Emmett et moi avions marché dans la forêt quelques temps puis arrivés sur un énorme rocher, il s'installa son regard rivé sur le mien.

-Rosalie, je t'aime. Tu le sais et je ...  
>-Non Emmett! Ça sera trop facile, tu me rejettes puis tu reviens comme si tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Je ne suis pas Candide (NA: Candide est un roman de Voltaire, c'est un personnage naïf et doux) et je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Dis le moi !

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more?  
>Before your life is over<p>

-Je t'ai trompé Rosalie, j'ai rencontré ma tua contente et je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu connais cette sensation où la bête en toi prend le dessus, cette sensation grisante d'être enfin toi.  
>-Car tu n'es jamais toi, avec moi ?<br>-non bébé, je... je ne sais pas.  
>-honnêtement moi non plus je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te pardonner un jour, pire si je pourrai te regarder à nouveau ! Je ... Tu me dégoutes ! Je ne veux plus te voir, pendant au moins 100 ans, maintenant je rentre. J'ai besoin de retrouver Jasper, ma seule famille.<p>

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<p>

Jasper était sur les marches de l'entrée, son regard posé sur moi.

-Jasper, c'est plus que toi et moi maintenant?  
>-Non, c'est toi, moi et Bella.<p>

Ces simples paroles me mirent du baume au cœur. Je sais qu'à trois nous y arriverons, mais pas dans cette maison, Jasper me pris la main en direction d'un nouveau chez nous.

Notre nouvelle vie commence aujourd'hui. Il y a 3 jours que Jasper et moi avions emménagé dans cette maison en ville. Il n'y a pas encore les meubles et je ne veux pas faire les boutiques seules, je pense trop à Alice quand je me promène seule.  
>-Bella, j'ai une faveur à te demander, osai-je sans trop savoir si elle acceptera.<br>-Oui?  
>-Tu veux bien venir avec moi pour acheter le nécessaire pour la maison ?<br>-Rosalie, je ne veux pas faire de shopping, je n'aime pas ça ! Bella boude comme une enfant.  
>-Promis je t'achète une glace, riais-je devant sa mine.<br>-Mais euh je ne suis pas une enfant.

Bella me suit dans la voiture son portable à la main. Elle envoie des messages à son nouvel ami. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire grâce à cet échange de message.

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<p>

-Dit Bella, on peut savoir qui monopolise l'attention de la bouteuse à côté de moi ? Bella me tire la langue  
>-je t'ai déjà parlé de Wyatt ?<br>- le bel inconnu blond qui fait chavirer le cœur de Bella? Ça fait combien de temps que tu lui parle ?  
>-3 semaines, et j'en suis raide dingue, enfin amicalement. Tu vois lui et moi on est pareil, on aime la même chose. Tient tu vois il m'a donné envi de lire de la littérature française. Il m'a parlé d'un classique, il a une façon si admirable de parler de la littérature... Bella parlait de "Wyatt" d'une façon si admirative. Elle tombe amoureuse, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout!<br>-Tu sais que ton cœur s'accélère quand tu parles de Wyatt ? M'exclamai-je ironiquement. Et à part son nom et sa passion pour la littérature tu connais quoi de lui ?  
>-Il est blond, il vient du sud. Il a quitté le lycée car il ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans cet univers. Tiens, écoute le dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé:<br>"Ma petite Bella,  
>Décidément ton charme est puissant ! As-tu déjà vu l'effet que tu as au près des hommes? "<p>

-Oh très charmant ! Ca sentait mauvais. Ne voila que "Wyatt" fait du charme à Bella.

Mon téléphone vibre, Jasper nous rejoins, il a besoin de ce changer les idées! J'en profiterai pour parler avec mon cher frère.

-Bella, Jasper nous rejoins, il a besoin de se changer les idées.

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life _

POV Bella

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je ne sais rien de Wyatt et pourtant j'ai la sensation de déjà le connaitre. Il est vrai que depuis que Rosalie m'a prise dans sa voiture, la douleur est revenue encore plus forte.

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>Mais Wyatt est arrivé comme un rempart une bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de douleur. Et il y avait Jaspé, tellement protecteur avec moi depuis que je l'avais revu.

Quelques semaines au paravent...

Ma chambre me parait trop calme malgré la musique qui tourne en boucle. Je décide de partir chez les Cullen. Sur le chemin je me rends compte de l'heure, 19h00. Mince, je vais devoir manger tard se soir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jasper. Jasper? Ma joie était telle que mon corps ne me répondait plus, je lui saute déjà au cou m'accrochant désespérément.

-Tu sais Bella, je ne vais pas m'évaporer tu peux me lâcher. Le ton de Jasper était amical, chaleureux.  
>-Je ... Tu.<br>-Il, nous vous ils, plaisanta le beau blond.  
>-Jasper arrête d'embêter Bella, et laisse la rentrer il pleut.<p>

J'étais tellement surprise de voir Jasper, depuis combien de temps est-il là? pourquoi Rosalie ne m'a-t-elle pas dit que son frère était là? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas me voir. Je vis Rosalie s'éclipser, dans les films c'est généralement là que les conversations très sérieuses ont lieu.

-Bella,  
>-Jasper ?<br>-Bella !  
>-Jasper, riais-je fière de mon petit jeu.<br>-Tu vas continuer longtemps?  
>-Revenge, mon cher remange! Soyons sérieux, que veux-tu me dire ?<br>-Bella, je suis désolé pour ton anniversaire. Bien que je ne tu suis pas attaqué, tu as pris peur de notre réaction, ma réaction face à ton sang. Il est vrai qu'à un moment, ton sang m'a attiré énormément, mais j'ai fini par combattre cette tentation, ton sang ne me fait presque plus rien et je ... n'ai plus peur de moi, je ne serai plus jamais un danger pour toi! Jasper grimaça de gène alors que moi j'étais touchée par sa demande.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, il m'a toujours fasciné.

-Jasper, est-ce que les autres sont revenus ?  
>-Non Bella, ils ne reviendront probablement jamais.<p>

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>You never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<br>-Tu sais Bella, tu peux pleurer. Tu as le droit de souffrir, de faire ton deuil d'Edward et des autres. Je sens ta peine, elle m'attend et fait écho à la mienne. Perdre un être cher n'est pas facile, qu'il soit mort ou qu'il nous quitte la peine est même. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette séparation, Edward voulait partir bien avant ton anniversaire. N'as-tu pas remarqué son éloignement? Comment peux-tu croire que tu es la fautive dans l'histoire. Nous sommes tous responsables, jamais nous n'aurions dut d'initier dans cette univers. Bella tu pourras toujours compter sur ma sœur et moi.

Après cette déclaration d'amitié, Jasper et moi sommes devenu très proches. Il passe me prendre au lycée, me fait réviser pour les examens et surtout il me fait sourire comme il sait me faire craquer quand j'ai besoin de pleurer.

-Jasper?  
>-Hum ?<br>-Tu lui diras un jour combien il m'a détruit. Comme je souffre de son départ, dis lui que je le déteste, qu'un jour ou l'autre il comprendra son erreur de m'avoir fait croire qu'il m'aimait comme il le disait. Tu lui demanderas pourquoi avoir joué avec moi ! Surtout tu lui diras que je ne veux plus le revoir.

Jasper n'a pas revu Edward, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai pu dire ouvertement se que je pensais, j'en suis soulagée. Les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle, et mes cauchemardas disparaissaient au fil des jours. Et dans ma petite vie Wyatt est arrivée doucement, se f adisant une place dans mon cœur. Je ne lui parlerais jamais des Cullen, et je ne demanderai pas de photo de lui, de toute façon se n'est que virtuel non ?  
>To be hurt<br>To feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>Je reviens à la réalité, nous sommes arrivées au centre commercial de décoration intérieure. Jasper nous attend devant la porte du centre.<p>

-hey petite calamité, combien de chute aujourd'hui?  
>-Aucune ! Abrouti !<p>

Jasper me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer, Rosalie nous pris par le bras et nous commencions une journée bien chargée, je reçu un message de Wyatt:

"Hey Bella ! Une journée bien chargée qui s'annonce pour moi, je suis entrainé par ma sœur qui veut faire les boutiques, et toi quoi de prévu?"

J'adore ses messages le matin!  
>"Bonjour Wyatt, et bien figure toi que moi aussi journée shopping, mes deux amis m'ont entrainé dans un magasin pour aménager leur nouvelle maison, je hais ça !"<p>

-Tu fais quoi Bella? Demanda Jasper le nez dans les pots de peinture.  
>-J'envois un message à Wyatt, il me demande comment se passe ma journée, je lui réponds que je suis trainée par deux amis complètements fous décidés à refaire une maison entière.<br>- Hum n'oublies pas d'ajouter que ces deux amis fous sont des vampires!  
>-T'es chiant Jasper parfois ! J'ai quand même le droit de lui parler ! C'est mon seul ami humain, parfois un peu de normalité me fait du bien !<p>

Lorsque mon estomac décida qu'il était l'heure du déjeuné Rosalie, Jasper et moi allions manger dans un petit bar. Tous les deux se regardaient, défiant l'autre du regard. Jasper pris la parole sans quitter sa sœur des yeux.

-Bella, Rosalie ne voulait pas que je te le dise mais ILS sont venus.  
>-Ah… bon ? Je comprends mieux votre déménagement.<p>

Et naturellement sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulent des mes yeux.

-Ils ne reviendront pas. Je le sais, pas besoin de me le dire. Il ne reste plus que vous deux.  
>Je regardai mon bracelet qui scintille à la lumière, je ne peux plus regarder les breloques sans avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Doucement je retire les symboles un par un je vous déteste de me faire du mal de leur faire du mal.<p>

To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>La journée continua dans un rythme plus soutenu. Jasper était chargé de la peinture des murs et Rosalie des meubles; quand à moi et bien à part donner mon avis sur tel ou tel couleur ou objet. Je ne faisais rien, me baladant dans les rayons imaginant mon futur appartement. Rosalie me héla:

-Bella ! Tu devrais venir voir par ici, Jasper et moi avons une chose à t'annoncer. A la rentrée, tu déménages de chez ton père non ?  
>-Oui, si j'arrive à payer mes études et continuer de travailler pour pouvoir payer le loyer...<br>-Ne te tracasses plus, tu viens habiter avec nous !  
>-Bella respires! Rigola Jasper<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<br>C'est comme ça que l'on se sent bien, aimée par des gens extraordinaires.

POV JASPER

Nous venons de ramener Bella chez elle; elle était tellement heureuse de venir habiter chez nous qu'elle participa activement à la décoration de la maison. Elle ne se préocupait même plus de son téléphone bien trop occupée avec Rosalie.  
>La lumière de sa chambre diminua signe que la petite humaine dormira d'ici quelques minutes.<br>"Dors bien douce Bella, je suppose que ta journée a été fatigante"  
>Rosalie s'agaça.<p>

-Jasper, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ton petit jeu hein ?  
>-Tu peux développer petite sœur !<br>-Tu souffres beaucoup de la perte d'Alice, que joues à un jeu dangereux avec Bella, ne la fais pas souffrir.  
>-Je ne la ferais jamais souffrir! M'emportai-je. Apres tout 'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire!<br>-Je ne parle pas de ça ! Jasper parles moi de ta discutions avec Alice.

Je soupire et commence à mettre à nu mes sentiments.  
>-Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais au fur et à mesure j'ai cessé d'aimer Alice mais elle continuait de s'accrocher à notre couple désespérément, je ne regrette pas mon histoire avec Alice, loin de la pourtant je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'est destinée.<p>

Je marque une pose cherchant d'où me vient cette envi de vider mon sac.

-Elle est si possessive et si machiavélique. Un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait semblant d'aimer Bella et que ça la rendait malade de voir Edward ave elle. La seule chose qui retenait Alice à sa famille, c'est Edward. Je crois même qu'elle a toujours plus aimé Edward que moi et contrairement à se que l'on croit c'est elle qui a rompu. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le sens de sa phrase, elle croit même que je suis attiré par Bella. Elle m'a dit et je cite "Tu m'as bien eu ! Tu aimais Bella plus que moi, des que tu l'as vu dans la cafétéria. Quand tu m'embrassais tu ne t'es jamais demandé quels gouts avaient les lèvres de Bella? Merde Jasper ouvre les yeux tu l'aimes, et en vrai c'est cette amour qui a détruit notre famille."  
>-je vois elle a peut être raison sur certaine chose en tout cas tu dois arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant car et lui dire la vérité car Bella tombe amoureuse de Wyatt !<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>Je vois Bella ouvrir sa fenêtre:  
>-Hey les espions, montez si vous voulez !<p>

Rosalie me sourit mais j'ai besoin de chasser un peu avant, elle monte pendant que moi je m'enfonce dans la forêt, oubliant tout, sauf Bella.  
>POV BELLA<br>Je voyais Rosalie et Jasper toujours devant ma fenêtre, ils étaient tellement protecteurs envers moi. Je reçois un dernier message de Wyatt, et je file me laver. J'étais vraiment fatiguée mais j'avais besoin de mettre les choses à la claire dans mon esprit. Premièrement les Cullen étaient revenus. Deuxièmement ils devaient être encore là. Troisièmement Edward n'est pas revenu donc c'est belle et bien fini. Dernièrement, je ne souhaite pas devenir vampire. Les deux vampires de ma vie étaient toujours là en pleins débat:  
>-Hey les espions, montez si vous voulez !<p>

Les deux me sourirent, mais seule Rosalie monta, Jasper s'enfonça dans la forêt.  
>-Bella chérie et si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ?<br>-il ne reviendra pas. Je vois pas pourquoi je dois pleurer.  
>-Bella passe moi ton bracelet, tu vois il reste 3 breloques: la goutte de sang, le rouge à lèvre et ta fleur. Je t'en ai acheté des nouveaux retires les.<br>-Oh merci Rosalie.  
>-Alors tu vois pour toi j'ai acheté un rubis en forme d'étoile, une bouche en émeraude pour moi car tu pourras toujours venir me parler, et un cadenas en lapis lazuli pour Jasper car il veille sur nous et nous protège.<p>

Je ne pus prononcer un mot, c'est vraiment parfait comme cadeau ! J'embrasse Rosalie sur la joue. Rosalie était vraiment ma meilleure amie et contrairement à se que l'on pense elle est vraiment chaleureuse et indispensable pour moi !

-Et une fois que l'on t'aura transformé...  
>-Rosalie, je ne souhaite pas devenir vampire...<p>

POV JASPER

-Rosalie, je ne souhaite pas devenir vampire...  
>Cette simple phrase me transperça de l'intérieur. J'allais tout lui, que je l'aimais. Que je voulais la transformer moi même pour que mon venin coule en elle. Elle ne désire pas vivre son éternité avec nous, avec moi.<p>

Je repartis aussitôt de la chambre de Bella. Voila pourquoi je ne mets jamais mes sentiments à nu, je fini toujours par être trahi.  
>To feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

POV BELLA

" Le jeu de séduction a assez duré et si on passait à la révélation ! Demain rendez-vous à l'entré du parc je serai avec une écharpe bleu claire"

Voila le message de Wyatt et je suis là devant le parc les jambes tremblotantes. Je vois Wyatt de dos. Il est grand, blond et semble musclé. Il est posé contre un arbre ne me voyant pas. Je continue d'avancer et enfin il se retourne. Je scrute son visage magnifique. IL resembles à...  
>- Jasper?<p>

Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life  
>Et voila mon nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les différents points de vue, en attendant à Vendredi prochain !<p>

.


	5. chapitre 5 : i caught myself

salut les filles, voila mon nouveau chapitre un peu en retard mais assez bien je trouve !

* * *

><p>chapitre 5 : i caught myself - paramore<p>

POV JASPER

J'étais alongé dans le lit de Rosalie, elle près de moi. Personne ne disait mots elle jouant avec ses cheveux blonds et moi reçassant la semaine passée.

**lundi :**

j'étais dans la voiture, regardant Bella à côté de moi. elle ne m'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était montée dans ma voiture, Bella était se genre de fille qui boudait souvent, pourtant elle avait tout d'une femme intelligente et mature sauf dans ce genre de situation.

_-Bella, parles moi ..._

_-menteur! _

_-Bella, dis-moi quand je t'ai menti. Quand tu m'as demandé si je connaissais un Wyatt j'ai répondu non, car c'est vrai je ne connais aucun Wyatt. _

_-Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? tu as vraiment cru pouvoir me guérir d'Edward avec un mensonge? je ne suis pas si fragile ! j'aurai pu guérir, avec le temps et à vos côtés. peut être que j'aurai accepté de devenir vampire. je me serais fait une nouvelle vie, changée de coiffure ou bien de nom. je sais pas moi avoir un nouveau départ avec vous. je me serai appelée Bella Hale, ou autrement. _

_-Moi je t'aurai suggéré Bella salecaractère. _

_-crétin ! _

après cette échange Bella était rentrée réviser ses épreuves de math. et moi j'étais rentré traquillement chez moi. Rosalie était assise sur une chaise deux tasses de café atteintes, elle me fit signe de me taire et je vis que nous avions de la visite, nos "aimables" voisines étaient passées nous rendre une petite visite de bienvenu. je montai directement dans la future chambre de Bella, elle avait déposé des affaires et quelques objets afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de son père elle disait juste que Rosalie et elle faisaient des soirées entre filles et que c'est plus simple d'avoir des affaires chez nous. Bella avait décidé de peindre les murs de sa chambre en turquoise. il faut dire que le turquoise lui allait tellement bien, cette couleur est nouvelle pour elle, elle avait l'habitude d'être en bleu nuit avec Edward, mais maintenant Bella ressemble à un arc en ciel, elle met de toutes les couleurs. je referme la porte de sa chambre et je décide de prendre une douche. c'est surpris que j'entend Rosalie me dire que j'ai du courrier.

_"Major, nous t'écrivons du Mexique pour te prévenir que Maria est partie au nord de l'Amérique, elle te cherche il me semble. préviens-nous si elle te trouve, nous serions ravis de l'élliminer avec toi._

_tes amis de toujours Peter et Charlotte" _

_-Hé Jasper, comment ça c'est passé avec Bella. _

_-avant qu'elle ne voit que c'est moi ou apres qu'elle soit devenu histérique? _

_-oh ! et bien depuis le début. _

_-avant qu'elle ne découvre que c'est moi, j'ai ressentis tellement de bonheur, une pointe d'angoisse mais énormément d'amour. tu avais raison, Bella était tombée amoureuse de moi, enfin de Wyatt. _

_-c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a téléphoné en me disant et je cite " ton frère c'est un crétin, je le déteste, mais dis-lui de me rappeler, il a oublier de me rendre mon écharpe !" _

_-J'ai pas son écharpe! elle n'en avait même pas. _

_-elle a raison, t'es un crétin c'est un prétexte pour que tu viennes ! elle veut te parler pour mettre les choses au clair. _

_-j'irai demain, je ne pense pas que son père soit heureux de me voir à 19 heure un soi de semaine. _

je passe ma main dans les cheveux, et je poste devant la télévision. Rosalie n'a pas encore fait installer le cable, je me contente de regarder les informations de la région, pendant que miss Parfaite se peint les ongles en rose fushia.

un coup assourdissant sur la porte me sort de ma rêverie, Rosalie me regarde sur la défensive prête à attaque. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Emmett devant la porte son sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage.

-Jasper

-Emmett

-Je peux entrer ?

-Tu viens ici pour ?

-Parler à Rosalie!

-Elle ne veut pas te parler.

-C'est au sujet de Bella, un vampire arrive et elle compte s'installer dans la région, c'est une Volturi.

-Merci pour l'information, je vais aller prôtéger Bella. passe le bonjour à Esmée.

je referme la porte et appelle Bella, répondeur. Bella c'est pas le moment de jouer à ça. Rosalie me tend son potable et cette fois ci je décide de lui laisser un message écrit "Bella un danger arrive. fait attention demain Jasper ira te conduire au lycée. garde rapprochée obligatoire. et même si t'es pas contente. "

Rosalie sourit en lisant par dessus mon épaules. tout de suite elle et moi nous mettons un plan de veille sur Bella.

**mardi **

Bella regarde dans ma direction, surprise. j'avais décidé d'emmener ma petite calamité en moto. je savais qu'elle adorait ça, et j'espéré qu'elle me pardonne un peu pour Wyatt. elle enfourcha la bécane derrière moi et ne dis pas un mot. nous arrivons au lycée très en avance, je ne lache pas Bella d'une seconde la suivant partout où elle va.

_-Bella, je dois d'expliquer la raison de cette garde. Un vampire, une femme viens s'installer à seattle et c'est une Volturi . je n'en sait pas plus donc en attendant qu'elle vienne Rose et moi allons te protêger._

_-OK._

elle n'ajoute rien de plus et avance en direction de sa salle, je m'assois derrière elle et elle se contente de hausser les épaules mais je sens qu'elle est curieuse de ma présence dans la salle. très tôt se matin, Rosalie avait appelé le lycée pour signaler ma réinscription ainsi que demander un poste d'aide pédagogique spécialisé en littérature, ainsi elle s'assurait que Bella devra obligatoirement être avec elle pour réviser son banc. nous sômmes mi-mai et donc d'ici quelques jours les révisions allaient commencer. lorsque le prof de math monsieur Vagner commença son dicours annuelle sur les examens de math, je sentis Bella devenir nerveuse. il y avait de quoi, elle était vraiment nulle en math et ne faisait aucun effort pour s'améliorer.

_-Tu sais Bella, je suis très doué en math, je peux te donner des cours si tu veux. _

_-Non merci je préfèrerai encore louper cette examen. _

qu'elle était belle quand elle répondait, ses cheveux brun qui ondullent délicatement jusqu'aux reins habituellement son attachés et tressés sur le côté lui dégageant son cou fin. je sens son coeur accelérer et je devine qu'elle rougit car jessica parle de moi.

-_Tu as vu, le beau blond te mattes Bella. _

_-Mais n'importe quoi ! et je voudrais bien suivre le cour car dans deux jours les révisions commencent. et de plus entre Jasper et moi il ne se passe rien. _

_- si tu le dis Bella, mais je t'affirmes que Jasper te matte depuis le début du cour._

je souris quand j'entends Bella jurrer, le prof vient de l'interroger sur un exercice et elle se lève au tableau. elle porte une tunique rose et noir qui descends juste en dessous des fesses et un pentalon en cuire noir qui lui moule ses jambes de fées ainsi qu'une paire de petits talons, Bella est vraiment désirable dans cette tenu. le prof demande un volontaire pour aider cette pauvre créature et je me porte volontaire biensur.

_-Monsieur Hale c'est bien aimable à vous de venir aider aider votre camarade._

je m'approche de Bella et me positionne juste derrière elle, son dos collé à mon torse, elle sent si bon que mon venin me monte à la bouche, mais je me rappelle qu'il s'aggit de Bella et un autre désir se forme en moi. je la colle plus fort au tableau l'empêchant de s'enfuir, elle gémit doucement de surprise. ma main caresse son épaule et du bout des doigts je descend jusqu'à sa main lui proccurant un frisson de plaisir et la tension monte en elle comme son désir pour moi. je corrige ses fautes et lorsque je lache sa main Bella se retourne ses seins frolant mon torse elle se mord la lèvre et mon pantalon devient étroit d'un seul coup. ce genre de scène est fragile et ce brise tellement vite.

-_umh umh monsieur Hale vous pouvez retrournez à votre place, miss swan égalementque je ne vous reprenne plus à bavarder. _

_-pfff! _Bella soupira et montra avec soin sa plus grand ignorance.

le cour se termina et Bella était de plus en plus intrigué par mon comportement moi même je ne comprenais pas cette situation. je jouais avec elle et ce comportement ne me ressemble pas. la journée passa rapidement et le repas fut sauté par Bella qui pretexta une envie de réviser ses court de langue vivante, sachant que Rosalie était aide pédagogique et savait qu'elle était surveillée, je partis chasser ayant l'après midi de libre. le soir même Rosalie vint me parler dans la chambre.

_-Dis-moi Jasper, pourquoi Bella était si perturbée cette après-midi ? elle était vraiment ailleur comme si elle était dans un état second, voir choquée, il s'est passé quelque chose en cour?_

_-Dison que j'ai abusé de mon charme vampirique..._

_-JASPER WHITLOCK HALE ! NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE FAIRE CA A BELLA ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRISE ? hurla Rosalie énervée_

_-Oui soeurette, disais-je penaud_

_-Je te préviens, demain c'est moi qui va chercher Bella chez elle, toi tu te contentes d'essayé de te contrôler, moi je me charges de réparer tes idioties._

_-Rosalie, je crois que je l'aime. j'aime Bella. _

**mercredi**

Rosalie était passée prendre Bella au lycée, je n'avais plus parlé avec Rosalie depuis ma révélation. pourquoi avoir dis ça ? je ne sais pas. j'aime Bella, plus qu'une amie c'est vrai mais de la à le dire à haute voix... Nous n'avions que sport ce matin, et biensur je n'allais pas la lacher. quand Bella est confronter avec de la gymnastique son manque d'équilibre et de confiance en elle remonte. son regard malgré elle me chercha, je n'allais pas la lacher comme à mon habitude. parfois lorsqu'elle glissait d'une poutre ou s'emmêlait les pieds, je l'a rattrapait et je la laissais quelques minutes dans mes bras le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal. Au final le sport nous a permis de nous rapprocher et c'est en riant que nous sortons du gymnase ensemble, Rosalie nous attend devant sa voiture.

-_Rosalie si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerai passer l'après-midi avec Jasper, je pense qu'on a besoin de se parler. _

_-Oui biensûr, Jasper je peux te parler, _Rosalie était très surprise de la réaction de Bella.

_-Biensûr ma petite soeur! _Bella s'éclipsa

_-Au sujet d'hier..._je me frottais la tête nerveusement.

_-il n'y a rien à dire la dessus. Ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est tout._

_-il n'y a pas de danger, je prendrais soins d'elle c'est promis. _

je revins vers Bella et l'embarque dans ma voiture, une LEXUS LS neuve acheté hier après ma partie de chasse.

-_Jolie voiture_, me complimenta Bella

_-Faite pour accueillir une belle fille comme toi. _

j'improvisais une sortie avec ma jolie passagère, en commençant par l'emmener manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant le _ Bella Rosa _un petit bar chic où la nourriture est délicieuse selon certains lycéens de Forks. le serveur apporte une tartiflette, le genre de plat que Bella adore. Je sens Bella amusée

_-Pourquoi es-tu amusée petite canaille?_

_-Et bien lorsque Edward et moi devions avoir une serieuse discution, il m'a emmenée au Bella italia à quelques rues d'ici. _

_-tu veux que l'on change de ville? je peux t'ammener à Seattle ou ailleur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps tu sais.._

_-Respire Jazz ! la scène m'a juste amusé, il est parfois drôle de comparer certaine situation._

Bella me comparait à Edward, véxé mais comprenant la situation je ne dis rien et j'attend qu'elle continue

-_Tu sais Jazz, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux humains et encore plus à faire confiance à Rose, mais pourtant je suis ici avec toi dans ce bar. _Elle reprend son souffle et la nostalgie l'empare. _La première fois que je t'ai vu, à la cafétaria avec Alice j'étais intriguée par toi. tu avais l'air de souffrir tellement, comme si tu ne faisais pas parti de ton monde, un peu comme moi je ne me sens pas à ma place avec les humains._

_-je ne me suis jamais sentis à ma place chez les Cullen. je restais avec eux seulement pour être avec Rose. _

_-Si, mais tu sais notre couple battais de l'aile depuis longtemps, et après tout c'est elle qui m'a emmené chez les Cullen. Alice a toujours était très proche d'Edward, une sorte de relation jumelle. aucun d'entre eux ne se séparent plus d'une semaine, et toujours avant de prendre une décision ils se consultaient entre eux dans leur pièce qui se trouve au sous-sol. _

_-je n'y suis jamais aller !_

_-Personne n'y est allez à part eux et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._

la discution s'arrêta sur ce point, une façon de méditer, et de réfléchir sur nos ex respectifs. Bella finit son repas bien vite pressée de passer un peu de temps dehors.

-_Bella, pour Wyatt je m'excuse de t'avoir blessée. je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. _

_-Je sais. mais pour te faire pardonner, racontes-moi comment l'idée t'es venu. _

_-Ce n'est pas mon idée mais celle de Rose. ne t'énerves pas contre elle car à la base, notre échange devait consister en une simple relation de correspondant. mais devant ta peine quand tu parlais de "ton ex" ton scepticisme face à Rose et ta "fascination" face à notre vrai amitié en tant que JASPER & BELLA m'a empêcher de stopper cette nouvelle amitié, et en même temps j'étais plus proche que toi et plus protecteur. je savais ce que tu pensais ce que tu aimais ou encore ce que tu ressentais quand je n'étais pas là. _

_-Rosalie a raison, malgré tes airs d'homme froid et sans coeur tu es très sensible et très attentionné. _

_-Je suis comme ça seulement avec les personnes que j'aime. _Bella rougit, elle était génée et en même temps heureuse tout en restant confuse.

_-pourquoi Wyatt? c'est un prénom assez rare et un peu surprenant ? _

_-C'est mon deuxième prénom. je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne même pas à Alice ni à Rosalie, et tu vois pour moi mon passé est une chose difficile à raconter et je voulais partâger une chose spéciale avec toi. _

_-Jasper... je ne sais pas quoi dire. ta phrase est tellement belle, j'aimerai partâger un truc aussi. j'ai une cousine du nom de Cloé qui est orpheline ses parents son morts quelques mois après sa naissance, ma mère l'a élevée comme sa fille, me mettant souvent à l'écart et j'en était jalouse c'est pour ça que je suis venu à Forks une façon de faire réagir ma mère, ce qui a bien marché. _

_-Tu lui parles encore à cette cousine ?_

_-Non. je ne l'aime pas spécialement. c'est l'inverse de moi trop exantrique et trop sur d'elle. c'est le genre de personne qui croit que tout le monde l'aime et que tout le monde la désire. elle est blonde est grande elle a 15 ans et de magnifique yeux vert. _

_-Je préfère les brunes moi ! _souris-je pour la faire un peu rire.

Bella continua de me parler de sa famille et des conflits qui oposent sa mère et la plus part des autres membres de sa famille.

-_Jasper et si on rentrait, il commence à être tard et j'aimerai me reposer un peu dans ma chambre._

_-La quelle? chez nous ou chez ton père?_

_-Chez nous. _

_-Les désirs de mademoiselles sont des ordres. _

Bella est sur le lit, ma tête sur ses jambes je la regarde dans les yeux. je peux sentir son amour et son hésitation à à mon écart, sait-elle à quel point je l'aime également et combien j'ai également peur de cette amour? Bella regarde l'heure et panique il est déjà 22h03. je lui envois une vague de sérénité, elle dormira chez nous Rosalie appellera son père en lui disant que bella s'est endormie en révisant. je quitte sa chambre après amour vérifié que Bella dort.

_-Elle dort, tu devrais appeler son père pour le prévenir, tu sais combien il est protecteur avec sa fille._

_-C'est fait, je suis heureuse de savoir que son père soit attentionné avec sa fille; Bella a encore besoin d'un peu de normalité dans sa vie. vous avez passé une bonne journée ensemble?_

_-Oui on a discuté de Wyatt,que c'était ton idée pas la mienne,_ je fais un clin d'oeil, _Bella ne t'en veux pas. elle m'a parlé de sa famille, et de ses problèmes. on a partâgé des choses et plus je passe de temps avec elle plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à oublier sa douleur pour Edward, elle à presque fini son deuil de son premier amour. _

_-A propos d'amour Bella est encore sous l'effet d'Edward, ne te brule pas les ailes elle espère le revoir un jour. Aides-la à l'oublier, lui l'a déjà oubliée..._

**Jeudi**

Bella était assise dans la salle de biologie, un peu hésitante elle me pris la main, et m'intima de prendre la place près d'elle, celle d'Edward. Un pas de plus, loin de lui et plus proche de sa nouvelle vie. je reçu un message de Rosalie

"_un invité imprévu est arrivé ce matin, ramène Bella chez elle et reste avec elle cette nuit"_

j'espéré qu'il s'agisse de Damon un ami fidel avec qui j'ai passé de bon moment. il connait beaucoup de chose sur moi même plus de chose que je ne le souhaiterai.

_-Bella, un invité est arrivé, je vais donc te racompagner et rester avec toi cette nuit, demain Rosalie prendra la relève et tu ne vas pas au lycée. _

_-Oui mon comandant ! _

_-Major Bella j'étais Major. _

_-Bien Major Whitlock !_

la voix de Bella était indéchiffrable, un mélange de douceur et de sensualité. je ramenais Bella chez elle et commençais à réviser avec Bella. on entama les mathématiques puis la biologie et enfin on termina par son court de philosophie.

_-Jasper, je trouve ça bizarre que l'on soit juste toi et moi, on a l'habitude de réviser à 3. _

_-Oui être juste toi et moi, dans ta chambre ce n'est pas raisonnable._ je me rapproche de Bella

_-Il pourrait arriver des choses que l'on pourrait regrettrer, _Bella jette les cahiers par terre je me rapproche encore plus d'elle nos corps se frolant

_-Ou non ..._

je finis ma phrase l'en embrassant d'abbord chaste notre baiser s'embrassa, Bella demandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde malgré le venin qui monte dans ma bouche. La passion de Bella fait écho à la mienne me frappant par vague de plus en plus intense. je quitte la bouche de Bella pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle je la regarde dans les yeux. Bella n'a pas peur elle m'envoit tout son amour et sa confiance. je commence à défaire les boutons de son chemisier un par un, j'écarte les pans du chemisier, sa poitrine toujours dans sa prison de tissus. je trace une ligne de baisé le long de son ventre la faisant frissoner autant de plaisir que de froid. Bella joue tendrement avec mes cheveux.

_-Hum Edward, soupira bella._

son soupire me glace de l'interieur aussi je me redresse et quitte la chambre. Bella aime encore edward, elle ne m'aime pas. je ne suis qu'un remplaçant qui ressemble énormément à lui. lui son premier amour, lui Edward Cullen le parfait et irremplaçable Vampire de son coeur.

_-Rosalie vient prendre la relève, moi je rentre._

_-Très bien Jazz il se passe un problème ? _

_-J'ai échoué Rosalie, j'ai échoué et pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé. _

je raccroche et monte dans la voiture en direction de la maison. une fois arrivé je claque la porte et je monte dans ma chambre; assise sur mon lit se trouve Alice un sourire radieu au visage.

-_Jazz, te voila enfin, comment vas-tu ? _

je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa question que je me jette sur ses lèvres, pour me consoler, du sex rien que du sex.

**vendredi**

Je sors de la douche Rosalie me fusillant du regard.

-_Tu t'es bien amusé pendant que je réconfortais Bella?_

_-Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. qu'elle retourne avec Edward tient !_

_-EDWARD NE REVIENDRA PAS! TU AS COMPRIS, BELLA EST DETRUITE DE L'INTERIEUR ET TOI TU L'ABANDONNES SANS UN MOT. _

_-MAIS TU CROIS QUOI? QUE JE SUIS PAS DETRUIT AUSSI? QUE JE N'AIME PAS BELLA, MAIS BORDEL JE SERAIS PRET A MOURIR POUR UN SEUL DE SES SOURIRES. je l'aime, tu comprends je l'aime de tout mon coeur._

_-Alors dis-lui. _

_-Non, elle a besoin d'Edward, pas de moi. _

_-tu es con Jasper. _

_je restais sur une chaise pendant des heures. la nuit était tombée et j'avais entendu Bella et Rosalie regarder un film de la chambre de Bella, quelques reniflements et parfois des pleurs qui me déchiraient le coeur chaque seconde. je montais dans la chambre de Rose, sachant qu'elle mentendrait. _

J'étais alongé dans le lit de Rosalie, elle près de moi. Personne ne disait mots elle jouant avec ses cheveux blonds et moi reçassant la semaine passée.

Un coup discret me sortis de mes rêveries.

_-Jasper? _

_-... je ne réponds pas._

Bella courat jusqu'à moi et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiseer urgent et sensuel.

-_Pardon Jasper, je ..._

_-tais-toi idiote !_

je vis Rosalie s'éclipser et j'embrassais à nouveau Bella mon amour et la promesse d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>et voila c'est tout pour le moment !<p>

votre dévouée Choupi xoxo


	6. Chaptre 6: we found love

**salut les mordus! voila mon nouveau chapitre fait avec ma cousine. quelques rebondissements prévus je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

* * *

><p><strong>chapitre 6: WE FOUND LOVE - RIHANNA<strong>

**POV ROSALIE**

C'est toujours dans ses moments là que je préfère m'éclipser, gnée par la vie de Bella et mon frère s'ambrassant torridement sur le parking du lycée. a croire que Bella n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

-vous avez une chambre pour ça, on est au lycée tout le monde vous regarde.

deux idiotes rigolent. c'est la première journée officielle du couple au lycée et le moindre que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les commérages vont de bon train. Bella me rejoind en salle de révision Jasper sur ses talons.

-_Bon la glue t'a pas de difficulté dans cette matière donc tu sors ! de plus j'aimerai avoir une conversation avec miss Swan ! _

_-Oui adjudant !_

_la pintade sur pied alias Jessica entre et se pose juste devant Bella:_

_-Alors Bella, les amours vont comme tu veux?_

_-oui je te remercie Jess._

_-Donc tu ne pleures plus ton cher Edward? _

_-Edward est parti point !_

_-Oh on dit qu'Alice est passée chez tes amis et aurez couché avec lui, elle fait courir la rumeur dans toute la ville que Jasper et elle seraient remis ensembles !_

Bella me regarde interdite, cherchant la vérité dans mes yeux; je ne peux lui mentir car oui ils ont couché ensemble mais c'était du sex juste ça, et pourra-t-elle ccomprendre que lorsqu'un vampire est énervé soit ça fini en bain de sang soit sa fini par du sex.

Bella se lève au bord de l'explosion et sort dehors, je la suit.

_-JE VAIS LE ... ET PUIS ELLE CETTE ...ARGH POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND ? JASPER NE L'AIME PLUS, IL M'AIME HEIN?_

_-Plus que sa propre vie, se sont ses mots ! Bella calmes-toi, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Alice est une menteuse. elle est jalouse de toi car elle a perdu un homme super. Tu veux quoi de plus pour qu'il te prouve son amour ? _

_-Rien, je ne veux rien. je ne sais pas cette relation elle est si étrange pour moi il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'embrasserai cette homme si ... _

_-Si quoi? si adorable, si aimant ou si parfait pour toi ? _

Bella tourne la tête, elle rougit et je sais que j'ai gagné, pour le moment. je devais parler avec Jasper. je ne savais pas si l'état de Bella était dut au stress des examen ou au peu de confiance qu'elle a en soit. Jasper devrait la rassurer au plus tôt car après seulement 3 jours bella est déjà en pleins doute.

_-Pourquoi je devrais choisir la littérature française au juste ?_

_-et bien déjà c'est ma préférée donc je pourrait plus facilement t'aider, la France est un pays qui regorge de merveilleux auteurs et de plus c'est le second pays de Jasper._

_-Ha oui est quel est le premier?_

_-Le Japon._

_-A ok._

Le reste de la discution continua sur la littérature jusqu'à ce que Jasper apparaisse unnsourir charmeur sur les lèvres.

_-Rosalie, permets-tu à Bella de venir déjeuner avec moi et de passer l'après-midi dans sa chambre avec ses deux vampires préférés? _

_-Bien sur ! mais interdit de vous embrasser devant moi. _

Bella soupire mais je préfère qu'elle révise pour son bac, même si on passe le plus clair de notre temps à parler de Jasper et de chose de fille Bella est avant tout mon élève et aussi brillante qu'elle est les révisions passent avant tous.

la journée était passée vite Bella restée encore dormir chez nous et Jasper était au téléphone avec un ami, Damon. il devait venir demain et jassper était anxieux car Damon n'était pas végétarien. même s'il a énormément confiance en son ami bella a une odeur délicieuse et difficile à rester au début. mais pour l'instant une discution avec Jasper s'imposait.

_-Va falloir que tu parles avec Bella Jasper !_

_-Je parle tous les jours avec elle Rose !_ sa voix était ironique

_-Au sujet d'Alice je veux dire. cette peste raconte à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble et que vous couchez ensemble. fais la arrêter ses mensonges ! car tu ne couches pas avec elle Jasper ? rassures moi !_

_-..._

_-Jasper?_

_-... _

ma main claque violament sur sa joue dans un bruit énorme de fracat qui a dut reveiller Bella car je l'entends qui se lève du lit.

_-C'est quoi ce bruit ? pourquoi tu as frappé Jasper?_

_-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _Jasper me fait signe non de la tête

_-Ton petit copain qui est au passage mon frère se tappe sa femme ou ex-femme !_ Bella est choquée et se tourne vers Jasper

_-Bella ..._ Jasper ne fini pas sa plédoirie et Bella le frappe leplus fort possible se cassant plusieurs os de la main.

_-comment oses-tu ? après toutes les choses que l'on a partâgé ensemble et toutes ces fois où l'on a pleuré pour Edward et Alice ! comment peux-tu me faire ça surtout avec Alice. j'avais confiance en toi_

_-Tu rêves encore d'Edward chaque nuit tu prononces son nom alors ne me parles pas de confiance tu veux ! _

_-Ha bravo de rejeter la faute sur moi ! et je ne rêve pas de lui je cauchemarde tous les soirs car j'ai peur qu'il nous sépare. _

_-Si tu aurais réellement confiance en nous deux Bella tu n'aurais pas peur au fond de toi tu n'attendais que ça, qu'un seul prétexte pour me quitter._

_-Mais oui c'est ça, et pendant que tu y es, dis que j'ai voulu remplacer Edward en t'aimant, que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont que des leurres. tu m'énerves Jasper je veux plus te voir ! vas voir Alice, vas la baiser et ne reviens plus me voir. _

Jasper disparais et Bella s'éffondre dans mes bras. tout le travail effectué pour que Bella oublie sa peine risque d'être réduit à néant, elle me regarde dans les yeux et je sens sa peine tellement forte. Bella est inconsolable et pleure une partie de la nuit pour finir par s'endormir épuisée. le lendemain Jasper n'est pas réapparu, et Bella décide de rester réviser malgré tout. elle reste concentrée sur ses bouquins ne levant presque jamais les yeux et ne changeant jamais de sujet. lorsque trois heure sonne je décide de faire une pause et propose un café et du chocolat à Bella qui le prend volontier.

_-Et si on arrêtait un peu pour aujourd'hui tu vas me donner la migraine!_

_-Tu veux faire quoi alors ? car tu vois je suis pas d'humeur à aller faire du shopping Rose._

_-Non je pensais à ..._ la porte sonne_ à sortir voir un bon film restes là ne bouges pas ! _

Derrière la porte se trouve un vampire brun avec un sourire charmeur, Damon évidemment !

_-Bonjour Rose, ton frère est là ?_

_-Non il est parti hier un problème de coeur,_je chuchotte et montre Bella.

_-Oh à propos d'Alice, il m'en a parlé vite fait hier au téléphone il était vraiment énervé il m'a dit aussi que c'est parce qu'il est en froid passagé avec son amour que je dois en profiter pour la mordre. elle sent si bon que ça?_

_-Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier par toi même mais je te mets en garde son odeur est très puissante ! _

_-Je vous entends tous les deux ! rammenez-vous ici aux lieu de faire comme ci je n'étais pas là ! _Bella et sa politesse légèrement abscente pour le moment approche de la porte.

-_Salut moi c'est Bella, humaine qui sent très bon, colocataire à temps partiel, meilleure amie de Rosalie et ex copine de Jasper, et toi tu es ?_

_-Damon Salvatore, plus beau vampire sur terre, meilleur ami de Jasper, célibaire, et vampire puissant capable de contrôler les humains, enchanté Bella !_

_-De même, si tu cherches Jasper il doit sauter sa chienne de femme ! _je n'aime pas Bella quand elle est vu -Va falloir que tu parles avec Bella Jasper !

-Je parle tous les jours avec elle Rose ! sa voix était ironique

_-Au sujet d'Alice je veux dire. cette peste raconte à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble et que vous couchez ensemble. fais la arrêter ses mensonges ! car tu ne couches pas avec elle Jasper ? rassures moi !_

_-..._

_-Jasper?_

_-... _

ma main claque violament sur sa joue dans un bruit énorme de fracat qui a dut reveiller Bella car je l'entends qui se lève du lit.

_-C'est quoi ce bruit ? pourquoi tu as frappé Jasper?_

_-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? _Jasper me fait signe non de la tête

_-Ton petit copain qui est au passage mon frère se tappe sa femme ou ex-femme !_ Bella est choquée et se tourne vers Jasper

_-Bella ..._ Jasper ne fini pas sa plédoirie et Bella le frappe leplus fort possible se cassant plusieurs os de la main.

_-comment oses-tu ? après toutes les choses que l'on a partâgé ensemble et toutes ces fois où l'on a pleuré pour Edward et Alice ! comment peux-tu me faire ça surtout avec Alice. j'avais confiance en toi_

_-Tu rêves encore d'Edward chaque nuit tu prononces son nom alors ne me parles pas de confiance tu veux ! _

_-Ha bravo de rejeter la faute sur moi ! et je ne rêve pas de lui je cauchemarde tous les soirs car j'ai peur qu'il nous sépare. _

_-Si tu aurais réellement confiance en nous deux Bella tu n'aurais pas peur au fond de toi tu n'attendais que ça, qu'un seul prétexte pour me quitter._

_-Mais oui c'est ça, et pendant que tu y es, dis que j'ai voulu remplacer Edward en t'aimant, que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont que des leurres. tu m'énerves Jasper je veux plus te voir ! vas voir Alice, vas la baiser et ne reviens plus me voir. _

Jasper disparais et Bella s'éffondre dans mes bras. tout le travail effectué pour que Bella oublie sa peine risque d'être réduit à néant, elle me regarde dans les yeux et je sens sa peine tellement forte. Bella est inconsolable et pleure une partie de la nuit pour finir par s'endormir épuisée. le lendemain Jasper n'est pas réapparu, et Bella décide de rester réviser malgré tout. elle reste concentrée sur ses bouquins ne levant presque jamais les yeux et ne changeant jamais de sujet. lorsque trois heure sonne je décide de faire une pause et propose un café et du chocolat à Bella qui le prend volontier.

_-Et si on arrêtait un peu pour aujourd'hui tu vas me donner la migraine!_

_-Tu veux faire quoi alors ? car tu vois je suis pas d'humeur à aller faire du shopping Rose._

_-Non je pensais à ..._ la porte sonne_ à sortir voir un bon film restes là ne bouges pas ! _

Derrière la porte se trouve un vampire brun avec un sourire charmeur, Damon évidemment !

_-Bonjour Rose, ton frère est là ?_

_-Non il est parti hier un problème de coeur,_je chuchotte et montre Bella.

_-Oh à propos d'Alice, il m'en a parlé vite fait hier au téléphone il était vraiment énervé il m'a dit aussi que c'est parce qu'il est en froid passagé avec son amour que je dois en profiter pour la mordre. elle sent si bon que ça?_

_-Tu n'as qu'à venir vérifier par toi même mais je te mets en garde son odeur est très puissante ! _

_-Je vous entends tous les deux ! rammenez-vous ici aux lieu de faire comme ci je n'étais pas là ! _Bella et sa politesse légèrement abscente pour le moment approche de la porte.

-_Salut moi c'est Bella, humaine qui sent très bon, colocataire à temps partiel, meilleure amie de Rosalie et ex copine de Jasper, et toi tu es ?_

_-Damon Salvatore, plus beau vampire sur terre, meilleur ami de Jasper, célibaire, et vampire puissant capable de contrôler les humains, enchanté Bella !_

_-De même, si tu cherches Jasper il doit sauter sa chienne de femme ! _je n'aime pas Bella quand elle est vulgaire

_-Cette petite me plait ! pourquoi elle n'est pas encore transformée?_

_-Car je refuse ! pour le moment ma vie d'humaine me convint parfaitement._

_-C'est qu'elle mordrait presque la petite humaine attention !_ Bella lui tire la langue et je sens qu'une amitié débutte entre eux.

**POV BELLA**

Comment j'en suis arrivée là? première de la promotion obligée à faire un discours devant tous les autres. surtout comment j'en suis arrivé à passer un mois sans voir Jasper et à sympatiser avec Damon? je ne sais pas ce que je sais c'est que je dois faire la maintenant mon discours devant énormément de monde.

_-La vie peut parfois nous révéler de drôle de chose mais elle est toujours le résultat de nos choix. que l'on soit sportif, matheux, reine de beauté ou geek, nous sômmes tous confrontés à certains choix qui seront décisifs pour notre avenir. il y aura toujours ceux qui menneront les grands mouvements et ceux qui les suiveront, quoi qu'il en soit ces choix nous trace notre avenir. chacun de nous a dut choisir la suite de ses études beaucoup auront pris philosophie même si on sait que cette matière ne sert pas à grand chose. _des rires se font entendre_. on m'a demandé si j'aurai été prête à tout quitter pour suivre mes désirs j'ai répondu oui, car la vie est courte et pour nous anciens lycéens elle ne fait que commencer, profitons de notre existance et sachez faire les bon choix !_

le public applaudit et je retourne à ma place au près de ma mère et de mon père. la cérémonie se termine avec des rires et quelques larmes pour certaines, moi je quitte ce lieu sans un regard n'assistant même pas à la fête de fin d'année. pourquoi faire après tout? tout cela n'est qu'une parade pour faire croire que la vie sera simple et et sans cailloux pour nous faire tomber. je rentre finir mes cartons chez mon père décidée à eménager avec Rosalie, elle était surprise de ma décision pensant que je ne voulais plus vivre dans notre appartement, même si l'abscence de Jasper me peine plus que je ne voudrais je ne dois pas arrêter ma vie pour ça. Damon est resté avec nous occupant la chambre de Jasper le temps que celui-ci revienne, étrangement je me sens bien avec un vampire qui n'est pas végétarien. il n'est pas le genre de vampire à se maudire de sa condition, pour lui il est naturel de continuer sa vie, après tout il a choisit cette vie lui. Damon est frustré car il n'arrive pas à entrer dans mon esprit pour me contrôler, même s'il essaye continuellement de le faire.

je ferme mon dernier carton contenant mes vêtements d'hivers en soupirant, heureusement que Rosalie m'aide sinon je n'aurai jamais pu finir mes cartons. mon père me regarde les yeux bordés de larmes.

-_Papa, je ne serai pas loin, je reste à Forks._

_-Je sais mais, tu as grandi tellement vite. te voila une femme tu as tellement changé depuis ta rupture avec Edward, tu deviens une femme. _

_-Ho papa, je resterais toujours ta petite fille tu le sais. _

Rosalie empile les cartons dans le coffre de sa voiture avec un air soucieux, Damon et elle se sont beaucoup disputé pendant les nuits précédentes, souvent à cause de Jasper ou encore d'un autre vampire.

_-Tu sais Bella, Damon et moi pensons que tu devrais devenir vampire, pour ta sécurité._

_-Je ne veux pas devenir vampire, pas pour le moment, j'ai tellement de chose à vivre encore comme par exemple me marier et avoir des enfants._

_-Tu te marieras avec Jasper et vous adopterez ! _

_-Et si... si Jasper ne revenait pas?_

car oui s'il ne revenait pas, pourquoi je deviendrai vampire? à quoi cela me servirai, une éternité sans lui ne m'intéresse pas le moindre du monde. arrivée dans ma chambre je ferme les yeux installée dans mon canapé sous la fenêtre je rêve de ce qu'aurait put être le bal si je n'avais pas rompu avec Jasper. il m'aurait accompagner dans la salle, on aurait dansé pendant des heures nous embrassant tendrement. il m'aurait dit combien il m'aimait, voulant encore une fois me transformer, biensur pour la forme j'aurait refusé mais j'en mourrerai d'envi. à la fin du bal nous aurions fait l'amour tendrement dans sa chambre puis je lui aurais chuchoté "Jasper transformes moi".

-_Si tu veux tant qu'il te transforme vas-le rejoindre Bella, _la voix de Damon était douce.

-_Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, il ne me dira jaimais je t'aime, il aime Alice. _

_-laisse-nous faire. _

Rosalie arriva les mains chargées de sacs.

_-Bella, tu va être magnifique._

_-La soirée a commencée depuis longtemps._

_-Tais-toi et laisses-moi faire._

Rosalie me fait prendre une douche, me coiffe d'un chignon composé d'une tresse. j'enfile une robe turquoise avec un noeud argent sur la taille. elle me chaussa d'escarpin de la couleur du noeud.

_-Je vais jamais pouvoir marcher avec ça !_

_-Mais si mais si. arrête de bouger et laisse moi terminer de te maquiller._

quelques minutes après je suis prête le regard pétillant et la soif de retrouver Jasper. le bal avait déjà commencé il était même presque fini, la reine et le roi devait être élu. je ne trouve pas Jasper et je perd espoir, il n'est pas là. quand soudain j'entend sa voix

-_Mesdemoiselles et messieurs veuillez applaudir la chef de notre promo et également notre reine de ce soir._

Scorpions - Wind Of Change démarre et Jasper met ses mains sur ma taille tendrement son regard doux sur mon visage, mais je ne le regarde préférant détourner le regard.

_-Bella... laisse moi une autre chance je tient trop à toi. _

_-Je ne sais pas ... tu es parti pendant 1 mois sans donner de tes nouvelles, je ne sais pas si j'aurait la force de me remettre avec toi, je n'ai plus confiance Jasper. Ou étais-tu ? et avec qui?_

_-Je réglais quelques comptes, pour tout recommencer à zéro avec toi. _

je reste sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jasper nous fait tourner au rythme lent de la chanson. je ressasse mon histoire avec lui, tout chez lui m'attire ses qualités comme ses défauts. pourrai-je me passer de lui ? non jamais je ne pourrai.

-_Je n'avais pas prévue d'aller au bal._

_-Tu aurais eu tord, en tout cas tu es magnifique dans cette robe. _

_-C'est Rose qui l'a choisit. et je n'arrive même pas à bouger avec mes chaussures._

_-C'est vrai que tu as l'air de souffrir avec, accroches toi à mon cou! _Jasper me fais un clin d'oeil tout en me portant. je ris de gène.

Jasper me serre doucement et me chuchote un je t'aime, il m'embrasse tendrement avant de me faire descendre de ses bras. nous rentrons chez nous par sa voiture, mon désir pour lui grimpant un peu plus chaque seconde.

_-Jasper fait moi l'amour._

son regard devient noir, et sans me prévenir il me plaque contre la porte. je laisse échapper un soupire de plaisir et de douleur, il m'embrasse férocement ne me laissant pas respirer. il retire mon noeud qui maintient ma robe, la faisant descendre.

-_décidément Bella ton corps me réserve bien des surprises, tu es si désirable, si tentante._

il me soulève du sol et j'accroche mes jambes à sa taille tout en l'embrassant. il nous ammène dans son lit, m'alongeant délicatement. le l'amène contre mon corps et défais les boutons de sa chemise et lui retire son tissus inutile pour nos activités. il se relève et dessert sa ceinture puis il enlève son pentalon. il se retourve comme moi, son boxer noir pour seul vêtement.

-_Bella si tu as peur on peu arrêter;_

_-Jamais Jasper, jamais je n'aurais peur de toi. _

il retire mon strip en dentelle et le jette dans la pièce, il s'intalle entre mes jambes près à me pénétrer. il ancre son regard au mien, puis me pénètre doucement, la douleur est telle que j'ai les larmes au yeux, mais le plaisir remplace vite la douleur.

une chaleur agréable s'intalle dans mon bas ventre, Jasper continue ses va et viens puissant et m'envoit des vagues de plaisirs intense. rapidement l'orgasme m'atteind et me submerge totalement, je cris le nom de Jasper lui me rejoignant la seconde d'après.

_-Jasper, transformes-moi maintenant. _

Jasper prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse délicatement, il quitte mes lèvres et me regarde dans les yeux avant de descendre sa machoire dans mon cou.

-_Jasper attends! _

_-Oui? _

_-Je t'aime Jasper. _

_-moi aussi Bella et à jamais._

il insère ses crocs dans ma chair, étrangement je n'ai ni mal ni peur de la future douleur. je ferme les yeux en pensant à lui, à nous. nous deux pour toujours et à jamais.

_-Bella? excuses-moi tu dormais !_

Ce n'étais qu'un rêve.

_-Hum oui, il y a un problème Rose?_

_-quelqu'un veut te voir._

_-il est quel heure Rose?_

_-23heure environ._

je me lève en grognant et en maudissant contre mon visiteur. je descends les marches lentement encore endormie. j'arrive en bas des escaliers et je le vois LUI assis sur un siège du bar. je me pince discrètement pour être sur que je ne dors pas, il se lève et approche de moi. personne ne prononce un mot, la tension est palpable entre nous deux. je ne sais pas combien de temps cette scène a durée jusqu'à se qu'il me caresse tendrement les cheveux il m'embrasse doucement presque timidement.

-_Pardonnes-moi Bella, je suis vraiment un con._

finalement c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. je n'ai pas eu mon bal, pas eu ma robe ni mon slow mais j'ai gagné mieux, ses excuses et ça sa n'a pas de prix.

* * *

><p><strong>une fin heureuse pour faire un peu de répit. l'histoire vous promet des surprises! oh j'ai crée une chaine youtube avec les chansons de la fiction je vous mettrez le lien vendredi prochain ! et oui avant que j'oublie vendredi prochain je passe mon écrit blanc de français donc souhaitez-moi bonne chance je croise les doigts !<strong>

**PS: pour la robe voila le lien (sans les parenthèses) http:/www(.)imagup(.)**

**pour les chaussures : http:/www(.)imagup(.)**

**pour le maquillage: http:/www().imagup(.)**

**et pour la coiffure **http:/www().imagup(.)****

**votre dévouée Choupi xoxo**


	7. chapitre 7 : Broken

_**Bonjour ! désolé du retard, beaucoup de problème en ce moment. j'espère que vous me pardonerais pour la présentation mais bon fanfiction détruit tout ! j'ai une playlist des chanson utilisé dans la fiction, elle sera disponible sur ma page. bonne lecture **_

_**ps: petite citation que je mettrais maintenant avant chaque chapitre. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"L'amour est un sacrement qui doit être prix à genoux" <strong>Oscar Wilde<strong>**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE :7 BROKEN <strong>

_**POV BELLA**  
><em>

_"Jasper, mais comment as-tu pu retourner avec Alice? J'ai essayé de te comprendre, mais vraiment je n'y arrive pas. Tout chez toi m'attire, et je serai prête à mourir pour retrouver nos moments heureux où tout était simple et retourner dans notre bulle. Mais les contes de fées n'existent pas, les princes charmants non plus, encore une fois tu me l'as bien prouvé."_

Je n'avais que ça à lui dire alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, son regard profond et pénétrant. De quoi nous parlions déjà? Je ne me souviens plus.

_-Bella?_ La voix de Jasper était douce.

_-Excuses-moi. De quoi parlions-nous?_

_-De toi, de moi. Mais surtout de __nous__. Parles-moi Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as. Tu souffres, tu n'en pleurs pas la nuit, pis encore tu n'en dors pas,_ il me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai crus voir un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais se fut si rapide que je crus rêver.

_-Je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme bloqué au fond de moi. Pourtant je sais que c'est là, dans mon cœur,_ je pose mes mains sur ma poitrine._ J'ai peur de la réalité, j'ai peur de ne plus te faire confiance, _ma voix se fini en murmure feutré.

Je baisse la voix, honteuse de le faire souffrir. J'ose un regard vers lui, il me sourit. Mais c'est un sourire faux, triste. Voudrai-je à nouveaux me remettre avec lui, en ai-je la force? Non ! Bien sur que non, je ne suis plus sure qu'il reste de l'amour entre nous.

_-Je vais te laisser dormir, plutôt faire semblant !_ Jasper rigole de sa remarque._ Dors bien Bella._

_-Non, reste. Je t'en supplie, restes au près de moi cette nuit, je n'arrive plus à dormir seule. Votre présence, ta présence me manque._

_-Je vais t'envoyer Rosalie. C'est mieux comme ça Bella, crois moi._

Il a sans doute raison, Rosalie arrive quelques secondes après Jasper. Elle s'installe près de mon lit, sans un mot comme au début de leur arrivé.

_-Bella, tu regrettes notre retour à Jasper et à toi ?_

_-Non ! Bien sur que non Rose !_

_-Pourtant certaine fois j'en ai bien l'impression. Lorsque tu vas dehors sous l'arbre et que tu te pose sur la balancelle, ton regard semble si triste; j'ai tellement l'impression que tu souffres plus depuis notre retour. Tu regrettes Edward?_

_-Non bien sur que non. Pour ne pas mentir, j'aurai préféré une vie normale, avec des amis normaux. Sans vampire, sans loup garou et tout ce que j'ignore encore. Mais je ne peux pas changer ma vie, et j'accepte ce qui m'arrive. Je suis tellement reconnaissante de votre retour. Jasper et toi vous êtes ma famille, sans vous j'aurai coulé depuis longtemps. Je souffre c'est vrai, mais pas de votre retour. J'ai mal de ne plus votre Esmée ni Carlisle, Emmett me manque aussi. J'ai mal de ma rupture avec ton frère, de mes sentiments si compliqués et si contraire. Je sais que tu ressens comme moi, tu arrives à surmonter extérieurement mais à l'intérieur de toi tu es bouleversée. J'aurai besoin de faire une pause, prendre des vacances loin de Jasper, loin de Forks. Avec toi, j'aimerai visiter Paris, Londres, New Delhi ou encore Alexandrie, prendre l'air avec ma meilleure amie._

_-Je te ferais visiter ma ville préférée, Oxford. Je m'y sens comme chez moi et si les choses ne s'arrangent pas avec Jasper on ira vivre là bas._

_-Tu sais au fond de moi j'aimerai que les choses s'arrangent avec lui. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on s'éloigne lui et moi._

_-Il n'en tient qu'à toi de changer ça Bella, il attend trois mots sept lettres. Tu les connais, au fond de ton cœur je les sens exploser quand on parle de lui. Reposes-toi Bella demain est un autre jour._

Le lendemain, Jasper était parti chassé ainsi que régler certaines affaires. Je mangeais tranquillement, seule dans la pièce. Rosalie et moi avions convenu d'une date de départ pour Oxford, le 14 aout soit un mois à compter de ce jour. J'avais un mois pour arranger les choses avec Jasper sinon je lui dirais adieu définitivement. Mon téléphone est posé sur la table et j'ai une énorme envie de composer un numéro. Je continue de le fixer, je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts. 10 secondes, 20 secondes, 30 secondes, 1 minute ... je ne tiens plus et je compose le numéro.

"_ Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Emmett, je ne suis pas là pour le moment merci de laisser un message après le bip, sinon bah tan-pis !"_

_-Ouais heu salut Emmett c'est Bella, tu sais l'humaine maladroite à qui tu as offert une Audi 3, tu pourrais passer me voir. C'est pour Rosalie, je t'expliquerai._

Je grimace face à mon message qui me semble idiot. De toute façon je faisais ça pour Rose, elle essaye de me remettre avec Jasper donc je lui retourne l'appareil.

Rosalie rentre de son jardinage et vient se poster devant moi. Elle me propose une sortie mais je décline prétextant une grande fatigue et décide de monter dans ma chambre. Je regarde les images dans mon ordinateur, j'y vois plusieurs clichés pris dans un centre commercial avec Emmett tirant des grimaces hideuse mais hilarante.

_-Toi aussi ça te manques hein ?_ La grosse voix d'Emmett me fait faire un bon.

-_Emmett ! _Je lui saute dessus, ce qui me vaudra plusieurs bleu demain.

_-J'aurai cru que tu m'aurais repoussé après que je sois parti comme ça sans un mot. Je suis désolé Belli Bella ! _Son regard ressemble à celui d'un chien maltraité

_-Je te pardonne si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme_ ça! Je lui souris car vraiment il m'a manqué.

-_Et si tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas ! Je t'offre une glace en centre ville, une glace contre des explications c'est équitable !_

Je rigole le temps qu'Emmett passe par la fenêtre, maintenant j'allais devoir réussir à sortir sans Rosalie. Par chance, elle était dans sa chambre. Un rapide texto avant de monter dans la Jeep d'Emmett et nous voila en route vers une bouffée d'air frai.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>

_-Non vraiment je ne comprends plus Bella,_ Jasper me regarde dérouté de la nouvelle.

_-Que veux-tu faire ? Bella est partie faire un tour sans nous ce n'est pas la fin du monde._

-_Je te rappelle qu'un Volturi la cherche, de plus on ne sait pas où elle se trouve !_

Bella était partie depuis deux heures sans nous donner de nouvelle, je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour elle. On ne savait pas où elle aurait pu aller, et si elle était partie voir les Cullen. J'avais peur que Bella tombe encore dans le piège d'Edward, elle était encore terriblement attachée à lui. Jasper pensa la même chose que moi et me regarda les yeux emplis de chagrins, mais non Bella n'est pas comme ça elle aime Jasper.

Je pris la décision d'aller à la villa, sans Jasper n'est en moins. Il avait besoin d'évacuer, et pourquoi pas chasser. Je sortis de la voiture de Bella, tremblante au souvenir que cette demeure me transmet. La porte s'ouvre avant que j'eus le temps de frapper, évidement.

_-Rosalie ! Comment vas-tu ? _La voix d'Alice sonnait faux

_-Bien Esmée est là ? J'aimerai lui parler en tête à tête._

_-Bien sur ! Tu diras à ton frère qu'il peut revenir quand il veut !_

Elle n'aurait jamais dut prononcer cette phrase. Je l'attrape par le cou et la soulève, j'étais plus âgée qu'elle ce qu'elle oubliait souvent.

-_Écoutes moi bien sale garce. Je sais très bien que tu connais l'avenir de Bella, et que tu tenais Jasper en chantage grâce à ça. Mais c'est terminer ! Jasper ne marchera plus dans ton jeu, il aime trop Bella. Car lui et elle sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre._

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase avant qu'Esmée arrive.

-_Rosalie ! Quelle bonne surprise, que nous vaut ta venu?_

_-Esmée, on peut parler dans un terrain neutre ? C'est assez urgent._

Elle me signe oui de la tête, et pris son sac près de la porte. Nous montons dans la voiture sans un mot, sachant très bien que tout le monde nous entendait. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, ce fut Esmée qui m'indiqua un lieu de discussion. Elle avait rendez-vous au centre des sans abris pour son aide hebdomadaire, j'allais lui parler pendant notre bénévolat.

_-Esmée, Bella a disparu. Elle est partie sans nous prévenir et on ne sait pas où elle se trouve._

-_Mais c'est horrible ! Elle n'est pas passée à la villa. Je te rassure, Edward est dans sa chambre._

_-Je sais Jasper est bouleversé. Sans Bella, il n'est plus lui même._

_-Je vais demander à Carlisle s'il a eu des nouvelles d'Emmett qui est parti lui aussi. Avec un peut de chance ils sont ensembles, mais parles moi de votre vie je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de vous. Et à la maison ce n'est plus pareil._

Je n'hésite pas avant de parler à Esmée. J'avais besoin de me confier, d'expliquer la situation entre nous trois. Les tensions entre le couple et mon manque d'Emmett, Esmée écoutait sans faire de mauvaise remarque. Elle semblait même heureuse pour Jasper et Bella.

_-J'ai toujours su qu'Edward et Bella ça ne durerai pas. Elle était trop différente de lui, pas d'une façon complémentaire comme Emmett et toi mais plutôt à contradictoire. Bella a mis beaucoup de vie dans notre famille, même si aujourd'hui notre famille est déchirée en partie à cause d'elle, je ne cesse de penser à elle._

_-Ce n'est pas la faute de Bella, mais la notre à tous. Elle est en danger et Alice ne veut rien nous dire, j'ai terriblement peur pour elle._

Esmée ne répond pas mais semble triste, elle me cache quelque chose j'en suis sure. Les Cullen ont vraiment changé, je suis heureuse que mon frère et moi avons su ouvrir les yeux à temps. Je décide de la ramener chez elle, de toute façon elle ne parlera pas; d'une certaine manière j'étais maintenant convaincue que Bella était avec Emmett, après tout elle m'avait dit tout faire pour nous réconcilier.

Je reviens chez nous, le sourire aux lèvres en parti soulagée. Jasper est assis sur une chaise, son regard lourd et confus.

_-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es joyeuse !_

_-Bella est sans doute avec Emmett puisqu'il n'est pas chez lui. Tu as le bonjour d'Esmée. Ne t'inquiètes pas Jasper, elle est avec Emmett et tu peux être sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. _Jasper me regarde dubitatif._ Esmée m'a dit qu'il était parti en début d'après midi, il n'a pas dit où il est allé._

_-Je suis sure qu'Esmée connait l'avenir de Bella. Comme tous les autres Cullen, sauf Emmett peut être, Bella va devoir justifier sa fugue._

J'acquiesce, mais peut être que Bella voulait nous faire réagir, et en utilisant Emmett comme accompagnateur c'est un gros signe de son mécontentement.

_-J'aimerai une soirée pour elle et moi. Je voudrai l'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Tu crois qu'elle arrivera à me pardonner?_

_-Te pardonner oui, mais elle n'oubliera pas._

Je souris à Jasper et alla à ma machine à couture. Bella et moi composions une robe simple qui sera parfaite pour Bella, d'un noir sombre et d'une simplicité parfaite pour Bella. Je décidai de la finir avant son arrivé, il n'y avait pas de bretelle et elle était sur mesure pour Bella. A la robe sa robe j''y ajoute une paire de chaussure a petits talons que Bella possédait déjà et un long gilet noir en laine.

Je finissais seulement la couture du gilet quand j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'aller. Bella était de retour.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

J'avais passé une après midi merveilleuse avec Emmett, son humour et sa fraîcheur m'avait manqué. Lorsqu'il m'indiqua notre vrai destination, la fête foraine de Seattle, j'avais était tellement surprise.

_-Oh allez Bella ! Toi comme moi avons besoin de ça, ce n'est pas facile ces derniers jours et puis on va faire des manèges ! _L'excitation d'Emmett était palpable même dans sa voix.

-_Très bien ! Mais tu m'avais promis une glace, alors avant je mange ma glace._

_-Très bien et le temps du trajet tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas avec Rose. _Son regard quitte la route me scruter

_-Avant ça tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi elle t'a quitté. Car elle ne m'en parle pas._

Il souffle avant de se lancer dans son récit. Je fus choquée d'apprendre qu'Emmett avait trompé Rosalie, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle comprend si bien ce que je ressens. Mais Emmett était un peu excusable, il m'expliqua aussi que la femme était humaine et également une _tua cantante; _Edward m'avait parlé de ça, une danseuse de sang comme moi. Autant dire une fouteuse de trouble chez le vampire concerné, mais je ne l'excusais pas pour autant.

_-Pourquoi tu n'as pas résister? Tu aurais du penser à Rosalie. Tu l'aimes non? Je ne comprends pas ton acte._

-_On voit que c'est pas toi qui connais ça. Jasper et Edward ont du mal déjà à se contrôler, mais ils y arrivent car tu fais parti de la famille._

_-Mouais. Il n'empêche que tu as fait souffrir Rosalie. _Ma voix était lourde de reproche

_-Je sais... allez à toi de me raconter ce qui se passe avec les Hale._

_-Et bien après votre départ j'ai était dévastée, mais j'ai essayé de surmonter. J'ai fait du sport, j'ai continué mes études et puis au fil du temps j'étais plus en colère contre vous que déprimée. Puis j'ai vu Rosalie au coin d'une rue et j'ai décidé d'aller voir à la villa. Elle était là, douce et patiente. Moi je me suis vraiment énervé contre elle, je lui ai jeté mes boucles d'oreille à la figure, j'ai encore crié puis je suis partie. Quelques jours après elle est revenue me voir, on a parlé à cœur ouvert et au fil du temps on a appris à s'apprécié puis sa présence m'est vite devenue indispensable._

_-Oh je vois et Jasper dans tout ça, il est arrivé après? _Emmett se gare._ Je vais faire le plein ne bouge pas._

Je réfléchis à la suite de mon récit. Devrai-je dire à Emmett que j'avais une relation avec Jasper ? Étais-je prête à subir son jugement, peut être. Je n'avais pas honte de mes choix.

_-Donc Jasper était là certainement depuis le début. Il ne s'est pas montré tout de suite, environs deux mois après Rosalie. Jasper était différent, plus amical et moi torturé. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, passait du temps avec Rose et moi et parfois seulement avec moi. Un jour j'ai reçu un e-mail d'un certain Wyatt, on a vite sympathisé lui et moi. Au fil des emails et des messages échangés, je suis tombée amoureuse. Il semblait normal, pas de vampire ni de loup-garou. Seulement un lycéen banal qui avait une sœur et ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Rosalie n'aimait pas Wyatt, elle trouvait cet échange malsain. Un jour, il m'a proposé un rendez-vous réel. Et je fus surprise de découvrir qui était Wyatt !_

_-L'ironie de la chose voudrait que ça soit Jasper ce fameux Wyatt. _Emmett ria certainement en s'imaginant la scène.

_-Tu es perspicace parfois! _L'ironie de ma voix fit redoubler l'hilarité de mon chauffeur. _Donc j'ai vu Jasper à notre rendez-vous et j'étais vraiment énervée contre lui, mais j'ai appris qu'il avait fait ça au début à la demande de Rose, mais qu'ensuite il s'était pris au jeu. Notre confis a duré une semaine, et Jasper a fini par m'embrasser puis il est parti et le lendemain je me suis rendu chez nous qui était chez eux à l'époque et je suis venu l'embrasser. Ensuite on a décidé de continuer notre histoire, même si pour le moment nous sommes en froid._

_-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Alors tous les deux vous ... couchez ensemble ! _Un sourire vicieux se posa sur ses lèvres.

_-Emmett ça ne te regardes pas et puis... on n'a pas couché ensemble car on n'arrive pas à se parler sans se disputer._ Je chuchotais la fin de phrase prenant conscience de mes erreurs.

Nous étions arrivés. Emmett me pris dans ses bras en me promettant une après-midi qui allait me changer les idées.

Une fois la glace engloutie, Emmett nous pris des tickets pour chaque attraction. Je m'amusais comme une folle, hurlant beaucoup autant de peur que d'excitation. Emmett me fit découvrir un monde magique, emplit de bonheur et d'insouciance. Un pays des bisounours version vampire. Emmett me gagna des tonnes de peluche de toutes les tailles que je promis de donner la plus part aux orphelins de Forks. Nous prîmes chaque photo disponible après les attractions riant de nos têtes, surtout de ma tête. Une dernière peluche, la plus grosse et la plus belle, et nous voila en direction de la maison.

_-Alors cette après-midi t'a plus ?_

-_Oh oui merci Emmett. T'avais raison cette après-midi était essentiel pour nous deux. Et puis j'aurai de nouvelles photos à envoyer à ma mère pour lui prouver que je ne manque de rien avec Rose et Jasper. Et puis on à bien ris hein !_

_-Tu me laisses une photo ? Je veux celle où tu es toute mouillée elle est trop drôle cela !_

Je ris encore de la farce d'Emmett, le trajet se fait en silence jusqu'à que je vois les lumières de Forks.

-_Emmett, tu vas parler à Rosalie?_

_-Si elle ne me tues pas avant,_ plaisanta Emmett._ Plus sérieusement, elle me manque énormément, je souhaite vraiment nous réconcilier. Tu crois qu'elle oublira mes fautes ?_

_-Emmett, on n'oublie rien ou vit avec._

C'est sur ce conseil que nous arrivons devant la maison. Emmett se gare devant le garage, prêt à repartir.

-_Bella, tu me donnes un coup de main pour les peluches. Tu prends celle que tu veux garder, et moi celle que tu donnes. _

Je m'exécute, en prenant quelques peluches. Emmett me regarde en souriant, même si je ne devais garder qu'une seule peluche je décide d'en prendre plus. De toute façon avec tous ce que l'on a gagné, les enfants seront heureux.

Nous rentrons quelques minutes après dans le salon, Rosalie m'attend.

-_Viens par ici Bella ! On reglera ça plus tard, tu vas te préparer car ce soir tu soirs. Ne discutes pas c'est ta punition. _

Je souris, car je m'attendais à pire. Je fille dans ma douche, en sortant de la pièce je vois une chemise de Jasper qui traine je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre et de la respirer. Son odeur de cannelle est présente, elle me manque tellement.

Lorsque je descends pour attendre Rosalie, je ne trouve que Jasper. Tout de suite la perspective d'une bonne soirée s'envole, Jasper remarque mon sourire qui s'évapore en même temps que ma bonne humeur.

_-Tu sais Bella, je vais pas te mordre… quoi que ! _Il me fait un clin d'œil complice qui me fait sourire malgré moi.

Je prend le bras qu'il me tend avant de sortir de la maison. Le trajet se fait dans un silence inhabituellement apaisant, je décide de le rompre j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix.

_-Où est Rosalie ?_

_-Elle et Emmett avaient besoin de parler, tu l'as ramené pour ça non ? _la voix de Jasper était amer.

Mauvais sujet de conversation.

_-Tu m'emmènes où ? _

_-Et bien c'est une surprise mais tu vas apprécier, du moins je l'espère car j'ai passé l'après-midi à organiser tout ça. _Il termine sa phrase dans un sourire.

_-Du moment que nous n'allons pas un de ces restaurants cinq étoiles, ça me vas._

_-Je ne suis pas si pompeux Bella, tu vois les lumière làbas ? nous y allons à pied. _

J'évalue la distance puis regarde mes chaussures, bon je serais surement morte avant la fin de la balade. Jasper se gare, et avant que je réagisse la porte est déjà ouverte. Jasper me souris tendrement, et je me doute des efforts qu'il a du faire pour organiser tout ça. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est spendide, la ville est un vrai havre de paix. Les maisons sont d'époques, une fontaine au milieu de la place en fond sonore et aucune circulation. Il s'agit d'une des rares communes entièrement piétonne et étrangement cosi. Je mis sens déjà bien, et finalement la distance à faire me parait moins pénible. Nous marchons mains dans la mains, sans un mot profitant de la douceur du moment. Je me sens comme une adolescente allant à un premier bal, à la fois fébrile et angoissée. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'auberge, Jasper fait signe à une serveuse de nous placer dans un coin intime.

_-Bella, je sais que tu es confuse depuis le début de notre soirée, je tiens seulement à m'excuser pour tout. J'aimerai que l'on continue notre histoire, toutes ces erreurs, mes erreurs, m'ont permis de me rendre compte que je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu es la femme de ma non-vie._

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, j'aimerai te dire que je te pardonne mais ce n'est pas le cas. Un jour peut être je te pardonnerai, pas pour le moment._

_-J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui, Rosalie m'a dit à peu près la même phrase. Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, mais laisses moi te montrer mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime Bella. Je sais que de nos jours ça ne veut plus rien dire, mais je n'ai jamais prononcer ces mots, pas même à Alice._

Alice… sa première femme, celle qu'il a épousé pendant 60 ans. Je sais que ces trois mots représente beaucoup pour lui, au fond de moi je sens mon cœur se retourner à la simple idée que Jasper m'aime mais je ne montre rien, cela serai trop facile. Je ne prononce pas un mot pendant le repas me contentant d'écouter Jasper, mais surtout je réfléchis à notre couple. Les même questions se bousculent dans ma tête, je n'en trouve toujours pas la réponse. Le repas se fini doucement, mais un détail me choque.

_-Tu bois du vin ?_

_-Oui, les vampires peuvent boires de l'alcool. Certain vampire sont même de vrai alcoolique._

_-On ne me l'avait jamais dit._

_-Oui dans la villa, l'alcool est rarement de sorti. Quoi que ces derniers temps ils doivent souvent en sortir._

_-Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? _

Jasper souffle, mauvais signe.

_-De toute façon je devais t'en parler. Selon les rumeurs, les Volturi sont au courant de ton existence, il me semble qu'Edward t'avais déjà parlé d'eux. _

-_Oui c'est la famille royale, qui évite que vous soyez démasqué et élimine tout soucis._

_-Le problème vient de là, pour eux tu es un soucis. Tu connais notre existence, et tu es humaine. Tous les Cullen étaient d'accord sur un point, tu possède de grande capacité déjà humaine, alors si tu te transforme tu risque d'être une des vampires les plus puissantes. Double risque pour eux._

_-Ils vont venir me chercher ? _

_-Je pense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Nous ferons croire à ta mort, sauf si tu décide de devenir vampire. Bella, c'est ton choix. Et si tu le souhaite, je te transformerai moi-même, mais si tu as peur que je dérape, Rosalie le fera à ma place. _

_-Jasper je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Il me sourit avant de me prendre la main, je pensais que la soirée était fini.

_-Qui t'a dit que j'en avais fini avec toi ? suis moi, on va à la plage. _

La place était a quelques pas de là, bleu nuit avec le reflet de la lune. D'un sable fin, elle offre une grande surface de détente. Une couverture ainsi que quelques coussins nous attendent déjà.

_-Restes là je reviens. _

Il était déjà parti, je m'assois et regarde la mer. Elle semble si calme, loin de nos soucis. Jasper revient avec une guitare à la main.

_-Je t'avais déjà dit que je jouais de la guitare, j'ai même un pêché mignon pour cet instrument. J'aimerai te faire découvrir quelques chose que j'ai fait pour toi. _

**Speak with your tongue tied,  
>I know that you're tired<br>But I just want to know,  
>Where you want to go,<br>I may be sad, But I'm not weak,  
>This situation is bleak<br>And you puffy eyes never lie,  
>Your tears come from inside.<strong>

La voix de Jasper me transperce de l'intérieur, elle flotte doucement dans les airs

**Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
>I guess that yesturday's not good enough for you,<br>You know that I hate this song,  
>You know that I hate this song<br>Because it was written for you**

je savais que j'étais déjà perdue quand j'entendis le refrain. Cette chanson c'était un message, Jasper m'attendrait mais pas toute la vie.

**Drown your fears with me  
>I'm feeling real sorry<br>Your glossy eyes don't need  
>The sadness they have seen<br>But you're way too deep to swim  
>Back up again<br>But somehow I can't find  
>The moment you said goodbye<strong>

Doucement toute mes questions trouvèrent une réponse. J'étais apaisé par la simplicité de cette chanson.

**Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
>I guess that yesturday's not good enough for you,<br>You know that I hate this song,  
>You know that I hate this song<br>Because it was written for you**

Jasper releva son regard et le plongea dans le mien. Aussitôt tout son amour me parvint, je ferme les yeux savourant ce moment que je sais unique.

**This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair  
>But somehow your words,<br>The way that I heard are haunting me,  
>You're under my skin<br>You're breaking in,  
>And the tasteless fights that filled our nights<br>Are starting to cave in,  
>You're under my skin<br>You're breaking in  
>And if Sundays what it takes to prove<br>I have nothing else to loose**

La chanson deviant plus douce, plus triste. J'entend combien Jasper a souffert lui aussi, cette situation a trop duré.

**Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer  
>I guess that yesturday's not good enough for you,<br>You know that I hate this song,  
>You know that I hate this song<br>Because it was written for you**

Les dernier accords arrivent trop tôt à mon goût. Il me sourit timidement, je sais que Jasper déteste se mettre à nue devant les autres. Il pose doucement sa guitare derrière lui, je frisonne la température ayant baissé légèrement. Jasper me propose sa veste que je ne peux m'empêcher à nouveau de la sentir.

_-Ca te manques aussi hein ! L'odeur de la personne que tu aimes n'est plus sur tes vêtements ni sur tes draps. Tu vois cette personnes tous les jours, mais pourtant elle est si loin. Tu essayes de lui parler mais elle ne comprend pas , où peut être c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu te sens seul, perdu. Tu aimerais que cela change sans savoir comment faire, puis au fil des jours tu baisses les bras, tu préfères ne plus te battre car tu as l'impression que ça n'en vaut plus la peine. Mais sans t'y attendre l'autre te faire réagir et comprendre que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. _

_-C'est donc ça, toute c'est fois où je te voyais au fond du jardin sous l'arbre, je te voyais réfléchir en regardant les étoiles. Au fond tu as pet être plus souffert que moi, j'ai été injuste avec toi Jasper. Si seulement les choses n'était pas comme ça entre nous, aussi passionnelles et compliquées…_

Il me rapproche de lui sans me forcer, j'aimerai tant qu'il m'embrasse. Mais c'est à moi lui donner ma réponse, sa chanson c'est une invitation à recommencer, sans problème. Simplement à nous reconstruire, au fil du temps. Je me retourne sur lui et doucement je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser symbolique.

Ça ne sera pas facile mais on y arrivera, ensemble. Je t'aime Jasper Hale mais il est trop tôt pour te le dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! les commentaires sont les seuls rémunérations des auteurs, soyez généreux !<strong>

**votre dévouée Choupi**

**avant gout du prochain chapitre voici la chanson sur accompagnera le chapitre 8: "Eternel Flame - The Bangles"**


End file.
